


Family Dinner II (Cena Navideña).

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Familia Inefable [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Funny, M/M, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Ambos tenían más de lo que alguna vez les permitieron tener, tenían mucho más de lo que les habían arrebatado hace tanto, ¿acaso no era para estar feliz? ¡Merecía una celebración aquello!—Verás que será perfecto—tranquilizó el Ángel mientras acomodaba la bufanda de Crowley—Haremos unos cuantos milagros navideños y todo estará en orden. Seremos una gran familia, querido, ya lo veras.Crowley sonrió sabiendo que si iba a soportar todo eso de la navidad era por aquel ángel que iba amando desde el comienzo de los tiempos....—Esto será interesante—señaló Castiel mirando pensativamente al frente.Dean abrió los ojos y lo contempló a su lado, sonrió de manera automática encantado con la imagen del ángel sentado a su lado, lo recorrió con los ojos hasta dar con el anillo plateado que decoraba su dedo anular sintiéndose mil veces más relajado.—Si resulta mal no te olvides que fue tu idea—recordó Dean antes de poner en marcha al impala.Jack miraba por la ventana, entusiasmado ante la idea de conocer Londres y pasar navidad con sus abuelos. Sonrió encantado, preguntándose qué pensaría su madre al saber que Castiel le había dado más que un hogar, una familia completa.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Familia Inefable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017718
Kudos: 13





	1. El Viaje.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda aparte para ponernos en mood navideño asies...mi computadora ha dado su último aliento así que lo estoy subiendo desde la de mi hermano :c espero que disfruten esta aventura tanto como la anterio! No tengo mucho espíritu navideño pero se hizo lo que se pudo.
> 
> También la pueden encontrar completa en Wattpad con el nombre Family Dinner II c:

—Más te vale que ya hayas arreglado tus cosas, Dean.

Esa era una frase que Castiel le decía mucho en las últimas semanas al cazador haciendo que éste sólo frunciera el ceño y se pusiera de malas, deseando poder evitar lo inevitable al menos otro mes más sin mucho éxito. No tenían trabajo, no había contratiempo, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas a contrario de los pasados meses haciendo que Dean se quedara sin opciones.

El temido viaje a Londres se encontraba cerca, cada vez más cerca haciendo que cada día que pasara Dean se pusiera de peor humor ante el hecho de imaginarse subir a un avión por doce horas en compañía de un molesto arcángel y un Nefilim que se distraía con todo; si era honesto consigo mismo ya no le aterraba el hecho de abordar un avión, no desde que Castiel dijo que se quedaría a su lado, pero le asustaba lo que podría pasar en el avión, ¿y si perdían a Jack? ¿Las maletas? ¿Y si se equivocaban de vuelo?

Era por eso que estaba ahí sentado en su cama mirando con el ceño fruncido a Castiel organizar por lo que parecía décima vez sus maletas, asegurándose que nada les faltara mientras por el pasillo escuchaba la voz de Sam apurando a Jack para que terminara con su equipaje y regañando a Gabriel por estar jugando.

— ¿Seguirás ahí sentado de malas o te pondrás a hacer tu equipaje?—cuestionó Cass desde el otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?—gruñó Dean mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—Es más, ¿por qué tenemos que ir? Ya los conocemos.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose por qué Dean tenía que poner tantas trabas cuando se trataba de asuntos familiares de personas normales. El ángel bajó su maleta de la cama y se encaminó a donde estaba el cazador, sentándose a su lado, diciéndose que tuviera paciencia si no quería llevar de malas al humano todo el viaje.

—Porque mis padres nos invitaron a su casa, Dean—recordó el de gabardina, tomando una mano del cazador—Y debido a nuestro trabajo tuvimos que atrasar el viaje.

—Pero es…—Dean suspiró—No sé, ¿tenemos que pasar navidad allá?

—Será nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Dean sonrió un poco ante las palabras del ángel, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, encontrándose con ese sencillo anillo de platino que hasta hace poco había estado en la mano de Dean pero que ahora se encontraba en el dedo anular del pelinegro.

La idea de una blanca navidad con una gran cena y un árbol navideño era demasiado atractiva para negarse a ella, aún si se trataba de viajar al otro lado del mundo con tal de tenerla; Dean no solía tener una familia demasiado grande como para tales cosas, si acaso sólo contaba con Sam, y en su momento Bobby, para esas fechas con la amenaza del mundo viniendo abajo, no recordaba el último regalo navideño que había recibido con propiedad.

No obstante, Castiel se estaba esforzando en darle aquello que Dean nunca sintió suyo; le brindó una familia más allá de Sam, le amaba de maneras en las que el cazador nunca creyó posibles demostrándole que a pesar de todo era digno de algo semejante; tenía un hijo y un hogar. Cass quería darle la vida que soñó sin tener que dejar su trabajo y eso significaba mucho para Dean, quizá esa era la sencilla razón por la que sólo se quejaba del viaje y no hacía nada para evitarlo, después de todo ¿no podía hacer un sacrificio por el hombre que amaba?

Entrelazó su mano con la de Castiel y, sonriendo, se la llevó a los labios pasando su pulgar por el dorso de su mano, haciendo que el pelinegro recargara la cabeza en su hombro y le mirara con brillantes ojos azules como estrellas.

—Tú sólo quieres decirles a tus padres que nos vamos a casar—gruñó Dean haciendo reír a Castiel.

—Quiero que tú se los digas—corrigió el ángel antes de incorporarse—No te preocupes, si mi papá te mata prometo regresarte—Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—Ahora, ser lindo no hará tu maleta, Winchester, ponte a empacar.

Dean tiró de su mano y lo montó en su regazo, besándolo de manera brusca para diversión del ángel que optó por acomodarse sobre el cazador, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras se dejaba hacer, pausando el tiempo un momento mientras allá afuera Sam quería poner todo en orden con Gabriel y Jack, los dos siendo unos niños que viajaban por primera vez como personas normales.

—Dentro de unos meses ése será tu apellido—recordó Dean haciendo reír a Cass.

—Eso si mi padre no se opone.

— ¿Y crees que eso va a detenerme?

Cass sabía que no, que no habría nada que detuviera a Dean aún si se trataba de una colosal serpiente de tres metros y era por eso que no temía a nada, Dean encontraría la forma de que las cosas resultaran bien para ambos.

Se tomaron un momento de su ajetreada agenda para estar con el otro, hacer que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor mientras se concentraban en ellos.

Aquella iba a ser su primera navidad juntos como una familia de verdad, ¿estaban nerviosos? Quizá un poco, ¿qué se supone que se hacían en esos casos? ¿Se ponía sal alrededor de la mesa? ¿Agua bendita en las copas? ¿Los árboles no se usaban para asesinar a alguien? ¿Qué tipo de regalos se daban? Eran tantas las cuestiones que tenían sobre aquella navidad pero al menos iban a intentarlo.

No todos los años viajas a Londres a pasar navidad con tus suegros.

…

La nieve es bonita, es fría en específico pero bonita; caía del cielo como pequeñas motas de algodón revoloteando con el aire hasta aglomerase en calles y techos de las ciudades y cubrirlos por completo de blanco, como algo lleno de polvo.

El frío era la desventaja de la nieve, temperaturas tan bajas que te hacían ir abrigado hasta la nariz intentando dejar el frescor fuera de tu cuerpo, sabiendo que podría ser catastrófico.

Aunque para sorpresa de todos ahí había un sujeto que no se preocupaba por el frío, una sencilla cazadora de cuero negro y una bufanda grisácea alrededor de su cuello era lo único que lo cubría del frío y, a pesar de que el sol lucía congelado allá arriba, usaba lentes oscuros que parecían estar pegados a su rostro pues nunca se los quitaba.

Su cabello había crecido y tenía ese interesante color borgoña que podría pasar como una llamarada de fuego a la distancia, arrugaba la nariz con desagrado mientras se bajaba de su auto frente a una biblioteca un tanto anticuada, mirando todo con lo que bien podría ser repulsión, antes de inclinarse y sacar tres bolsas de compra llenas hasta el borde, gruñendo entre dientes.

Crowley maniobró con las bolsas para cerrar el auto, odiando a su Ángel un poco por hacerlo comprar estas cosas mientras él se encontraba en su tranquila biblioteca. Caminó entre los charcos congelados con esa gracia que atraía la atención de cualquiera mientras la ventisca le revolvía el cabello que no había querido cortarse, deseando volver a tenerlo tan largo como cuando Noé construyó el arca.

Logró llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, usando un pequeño milagro para abrirla y apresurarse a entrar siendo anunciado por la pequeña campanilla que Azirafel tenía encima de ésta. Había algunas personas revisando libros que apenas si levantaron la mirada de ellos cuando Crowley comenzó a andar entre los infinitos estantes de aquella biblioteca.

—Oh, querido, has llegado—escuchar a Azirafel hizo que la molestia se esfumara de pronto.

Crowley logró colocar las bolsas de compra en una mesa libre y miró hacia donde se encontraba Azirafel, sintiendo como su interior se removía de manera realmente molesta ante la presencia de aquel ángel pero no era algo negativo, era algo que siempre ocurría cuando miraba a Azirafel, ya fuera siendo ángel o demonio. Su interior parecía reacomodarse ante la presencia de aquel ser mientras el día parecía menos molesto y menos helado.

—Lo he hecho, Ángel—Crowley sonrió y recibió a Azirafel con ambos brazos— ¿Alguien ha comprado algún libro o sólo los leen aquí?—ante aquello Zira se rió.

—He vendido unos cuantos—asintió el bajito, restregando el rostro en el pecho del demonio mientras olisqueaba ese aroma a limón que se había vuelto su favorito—Y vino Gabriel.

Azirafel sabía que las noticias tenía que dárselas de golpe a Crowley y no decorándoselas con largas y evasivas, el demonio no entendía con indirectas y se molestaba cuando Zira se iba por la tangente así que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que apenas el nombre de su hermano mayor salió de sus labios Crowley frunciera el ceño y arrugara la nariz, apartando un brazo de su alrededor para quitarse los lentes y mostrar esos ojos amarillentos semejantes a los de una serpiente.

—Adivino que no te refieres al Gabriel divertido—gruñó el demonio a lo que Azirafel se encogió de hombros— ¿Y qué quería? Creo haberte escuchado decir que en navidad no iban a molestarnos, Ángel.

—Y yo pensé lo mismo, Crowley, pero Gabriel quiere hacer una cena familiar ya que es el cumpleaños de Jesús—Azirafel mencionó aquello como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo haciendo que Crowley sólo gruñera con fastidio—Le dije que estaría ocupado pero…bueno, quiere presentarles a Beelzebuth a todos…

—Ya todos conocen a Beelz—murmuró con fastidio Crowley.

—Como su pareja, querido—Azirafel intentó no reír pero sí que sonrió viendo la cara de desagrado de su esposo—Eso no es lo importante sino…

Antes de responder la puerta volvió a sonar atrayendo la atención de Azirafel, que sonrió entusiasta al ver a esa chica de cabello color chicle que siempre iba a comprar libros sin falta cada martes. Se separó de Crowley para ir a atenderla mientras el demonio se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, dejándose caer en la silla que materializó con un simple milagro mientras miraba malhumorado a su ángel.

Navidad, Crowley sentía un poco de antipatía por la navidad, sólo un poco, por la sencilla razón que eran las épocas donde Azirafel se ausentaba mucho debido a los “festejos” que había en el cielo, que en realidad eran más que nada reuniones de aburridos alados para que tomen como espíritus paganos de la navidad. Detestaba la navidad, había pasado las… ¿cuántas eran?

El demonio se vio distraído por sus memorias, intentando contar las navidades que habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Jesús…aunque él realmente nació en marzo. Además, ¿qué no celebró navidad con Azirafel una vez en Noruega?

Pensativo subió los pies a la mesa teniendo cuidado con los libros, balanceándolos al ritmo de la tonada en su cabeza mientras recordaba la primera navidad con su amado ángel y una niña rubia corriendo por una pequeña cabaña, unos brillantes ojos azules y la sonrisa infantil del ser que más amaba en el mundo además de su amado esposo.

El balanceo de sus pies hizo que una de las bolsas de compra comenzar a mecerse precariamente, haciendo que una extraña y divertida aura las rodeara, aquella magia risueña que había estado divirtiéndose con un malhumorado cazador hace meses amenazaba con incordiar a cierto demonio que se encontraba molesto en aquella ocasión.

Hilos invisibles, o quizá fuera el movimiento de Crowley, tiraron una de las bolsas sobre otra haciendo que el contenido de ésta segunda se desparramara sobre el suelo de manera ensordecedora sacando de su tranquila lectura a varios de los clientes y al demonio de sus amados recuerdos.

Por el suelo no hubo nada en específico que no fuera escarcha artificial y algunos adornos navideños. Crowley bufó con fastidio, tranquilizando a la clientela mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a recoger todo lo regado, maldiciendo de nueva cuenta a la navidad ¿No le era suficiente que lo alejaran de su Ángel? ¿Ahora también le comenzaría a fastidiar desde antes de que comenzaran a decorar? Rápido guardo todo en la bolsa pero algo atrajo su atención debajo de la mesa.

Miró con el ceño fruncido aquella figurita sintiéndola terriblemente familiar sin saber muy bien de donde, lo cual era extraño viniendo de él, tenía perfecta memoria de todo lo que había vivido.

—Querido, ¿está todo bien?

Al escuchar a Azirafel a su lado Crowley se sobresaltó golpeándose con la mesa, haciendo que las cosas sobre ésta se balancearan y el resto de las bolsas cayera sin más regando su contenido por todos lados, poniendo de peor humor al demonio.

—Estará todo bien cuando nos vayamos a casa.

—Prometimos que iríamos con Anathema y Pulsifer, ¿recuerdas?—Azirafel se asomó debajo de la mesa encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo—Además que Cassie llegará pronto y…

—Ya sé, ya sé.

Crowley cortó la charla del Ángel sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y quizá era por eso que desde que comenzó diciembre se encontraba realmente malhumorado, la inevitable visita de su hijo y toda su compañía; no malentiendan a Crowley, él estaba entusiasmado de ver a Castiel de nuevo y de tenerlo en casa, de escucharlo reír y verlo perderse en cada objeto brillante que se encontrara pero lo que no le entusiasmaba ni lo más mínimo era tener que recibir también al cazador con el que salía su hijo.

Si bien había quedado en buenos términos con Dean no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada; Crowley temía que las cosas salieran mal, en Londres los cazadores no eran bien recibidos desde que los Hombres de Letras fueron aplacados por Gabriel y Beelz. Cazadores, siempre creyéndose los dueños de todo, sintiendo que obraban bien cuando asesinaban a alguien con un código diferente al suyo, siempre era blanco y negro para ellos, no había matices de grises ni una infinita gama de colores más.

Suspiró odiando la navidad por una razón más pero apretando los dientes sin expresarlo, sabiendo que quejarse sólo lo haría meterse en problemas con Azirafel así que se apresuró a recoger las cosas y salir de debajo de la mesa, en esa ocasión sin golpearse, mirando los ojos de su ángel que lo contemplaba con preocupación.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Perfecto, Ángel—asintió Crowley haciendo que su cabello se sacudiera—Pero recordé que aún no envuelvo los regalos que querías que envolviera, ¿quieres que vaya a casa a hacerlo?

—No quieres ir con Anathema, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Azirafel, sonriendo un poco divertido.

—No es eso—el demonio suspiró—Bueno, no eso en específico pero no importa, Ángel, sólo tengo que hacerme a la idea que ya no somos sólo tú y yo.

Azirafel sonrió sintiendo ternura al ver lo indefenso que parecía Crowley; ciertamente se habían acostumbrado a lo largo de los años sólo ser ellos y Castiel, nadie más en esa pequeña familia tan rara e inefable; nunca se preocuparon por cenas ostentosas ni regalos sin fin. No fueron nadie más ya hora Azirafel podía decir que tenía una gran familia que no incluía a sus hermanos. Tenía un hijo, ¡tenía un nieto y un yerno!

Ambos tenían más de lo que alguna vez les permitieron tener, tenían mucho más de lo que les habían arrebatado hace tanto, ¿acaso no era para estar feliz? ¡Merecía una celebración aquello!

—Verás que será perfecto—tranquilizó el Ángel mientras acomodaba la bufanda de Crowley—Haremos unos cuantos milagros navideños y todo estará en orden. Seremos una gran familia, querido, ya lo veras.

Crowley sonrió sabiendo que si iba a soportar todo eso de la navidad era por aquel ángel que iba amando desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

…

— ¡Somos un desastre de familia!—gritó Dean mientras miraba como Gabriel revolvía su maleta sentado en el piso—Sam te dijo desde hace semanas que arreglaras tus cosas, ¿y dónde está Jack? ¡Jack, tienes cinco minutos antes de que encienda el auto!

Los viajes eran estresantes, al menos eso creía Dean en esos instantes donde todo eran gritos e indicaciones; asegurarse de llevar todo en las maletas había requerido más trabajo del que usualmente tomaba con la mochila de armas.

Los cinco se encontraban en el garaje con las puertas del impala abiertas mientras intentaban acomodar todo en el maletero, Sam iba y venía tomando y cambiando libros mientras mascullaba algo de compartirlos con Azirafel; Castiel se aseguraba de que todos llevaran todo para que no provocaran un retraso y Dean sólo miraba cómo Gabriel deshacía todo su equipaje buscando algo y Jack ni sus luces.

Ser el único cuerdo en aquella familia sí que era difícil…bueno, no el cuerdo pero sí el más serio en esas cosas.

—JACK, ES PARA HOY—volvió a gritar Dean mientras encendía el auto—Gabriel, ¿qué se supone que buscas?

—Mi tableta, Sammy dijo que la guardó en mi maleta—gruñó el arcángel—Odio que no me dejen usar mi gracia.

—Ya te dije por qué—aclaró Castiel desde la cajuela— ¿Y para qué quieres tu tableta?

—Porque no esperarás que esté tranquilo doce horas de vuelo por mi propia cuenta, me conoces mejor—Gabriel lanzó su ropa por los aires y se cruzó de brazos— ¡Sam! ¡Mi tableta no está!

Sam apareció en el garaje cargando tres libros más que se apresuró a echar en su mochila y seguido de él venía Jack con su equipaje y un cubo Rubik en las manos que Dean estaba seguro era de Sam, no dijo nada, el cazador sólo vio al chico subirse a la parte de atrás después de darle la maleta a Cass mientras Sammy se detenía junto a su novio y miraba todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

—Te dije que estaba en mi mochila, Gabriel—reprendió haciendo que el arcángel lo mirara sin entender—La mochila que traigo yo, ¡te dije que iba a dártela en un momento!

—No es cierto, ¡dijiste que la tomara en el momento!

—Si bien que escuchas lo que te conviene—Sam puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la tableta al arcángel—Pero será mejor que…—si bien Sam no había terminado de hablar, Gabriel ya había chasqueado los dedos limpiando su desastre—Eso.

—Siempre voy a un paso por delante, mi Moose—el arcángel se levanto de un salto y revoloteó alrededor de Sam—Lleva mi maleta, ¿sí, querido?

Dean miró a su hermano sonreír con diversión mientras hacía lo que aquel molesto ser le pedía, ¿acaso no iba a enojarse ni un poco? Si era honesto nunca entendería aquella relación, ni siquiera sabía qué había visto Sam en Gabriel como para verse tan enamorado, al principio claro que sospechó que su hermano estaba bajo alguna de las travesuras del arcángel pero Castiel le había dicho que Sam estaba tan cuerdo como siempre.

El mayor de los Winchester sacudió la cabeza y se atrevió a sonreír divertido, sintiendo extraño toda esa felicidad tan burbujeante que inundaba su pecho, ¿de verdad estaba yendo a Londres a pasar navidad con sus suegros? ¿Era en serio que Dean podía decir que tenía una familia? ¿Qué amaba a alguien?

Cass cerró la cajuela sin más sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos tarde—gruñó el ángel fulminando a su hermano en la parte trasera—Será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Sam asintió, dándole la razón al pelinegro, pero antes de ingresar a su lugar Dean lo detuvo sin más y señaló la parte trasera. Sam, aquel que durante años acompañó a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto, miró el asiento trasero con el ceño fruncido y luego a Dean esperando que le dijera que era una broma pero su hermano lo contemplaba como si nada, esperando a que se sentara.

El alto miró a Castiel y luego a Dean, bufando antes de cederle aquel asiento que había sido suyo durante toda una vida al ángel e ingresar en la parte de atrás con Gabriel y Jack. Castiel rió divertido antes de entrar al asiento del copiloto seguido por Dean.

Ambos suspiraron mientras escuchaban las leves discusiones de la parte de atrás donde Gabriel se quejaba de la falta de espacio y Jack lo reprendía por estarlo empujando, Sam intentaba poner control entre los dos pero era imposible. Dean cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco, deseando que aquello fuera más fácil con el tiempo pero sabía que era pedir demasiado y que estar en un vuelo durante doce horas con ellos no iba a mejorarlo.

—Esto será interesante—señaló Castiel mirando pensativamente al frente.

Dean abrió los ojos y lo contempló a su lado, sonrió de manera automática encantado con la imagen del ángel sentado a su lado, lo recorrió con los ojos hasta dar con el anillo plateado que decoraba su dedo anular sintiéndose mil veces más relajado.

—Si resulta mal no te olvides que fue tu idea—recordó Dean antes de poner en marcha al impala.

Cass puso los ojos en blanco ante eso y se apresuró a iniciar su propia discusión con el cazador camino al aeropuerto a la cual se metieron Sam y Gabe mientras que Jack miraba por la ventana, entusiasmado ante la idea de conocer Londres y pasar navidad con sus abuelos. Sonrió encantado, preguntándose qué pensaría su madre al saber que Castiel le había dado más que un hogar, una familia completa.

…

Aeropuertos, laberintos sin fin llenos de personas que no parecían irse, más y más personas yendo y viniendo por todos lados con maletas y mochilas, miles de voces sonando al mismo tiempo hasta hacer que un solo sonido fuera irreconocible. Los altoparlantes anunciando vuelos que llegaban y que se iban, gente corriendo porque ya iba tarde.

Ciertamente es en esta última categoría donde se encontraban los salvadores del mundo; cinco hombres vestidos de lona y franela corriendo por el aeropuerto en dirección al vuelo internacional que no tardaba en despegar, teniendo cuidado en esquivar a personas más bajitas que ellos o a no perder a alguno de su comitiva en el transcurso. Al contrario de otras familias que llegaban con tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto ellos había llegado con apenas 30 minutos de sobra que fueron tomados casi en su totalidad en seguridad.

Cass traía de la mano a Jack mientras lo dirigía entre las personas por temor a que se perdiera, iban pegados a Dean mientras corrían presurosos; detrás de ellos Sam y Gabriel los seguían tomados de la mano, sobresaliendo entre todos al ser un hombre demasiado alto con alguien un tanto bajito.

—Yo digo que debemos culpar a Gabriel—gruñó Dean deteniéndose en la puerta de abordaje.

—Sus boletos, por favor—pidió la encargada con una sonrisa.

La chica era joven de cabello color caoba y miraba risueña a Jack, como si esperara algún gesto de parte de él pero el chico estaba más entretenido mirando a las demás personas como para notar algo más. Dean miró aquel gesto riendo mientras Cass entregaba los boletos de ellos tres.

—Que disfruten su vuelo.

Dean rió de manera nerviosa mientras daba un paso al frente y miraba aquel infinito pasillo que se extendía ante él en dirección al avión; sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus piernas a sentirse temblorosas, el cazador apretó los dientes y se dijo que si había podido con el fin del mundo entonces podría con un avión pero…no era lo mismo. Peleó con los pies firmemente en la tierra y aquella cosa volaba.

¿Y si caían? ¿Y si se le desprendía un ala? ¿Y si su asiento salía expulsado como en las películas? ¿Y si se abrían las puertas? ¿O una ventana?

Antes de que siguiera sintiéndose paranoico al respecto Cass entrelazó sus manos y lo hizo caminar haciendo que el cazador se relajara notablemente, diciéndose que sólo se concentrara en el peso de la mano de Cass sobre la suya, en el calor que emanaba y en esa paz que le brindaba cuando lo sujetaba tan fuerte. Cada paso se volvió más ligero que el anterior mientras caminaba por aquel largo e infinito pasillo cuyas paredes parecían querer aplastarlos.

Detrás de ellos Sam y Gabriel tenían problemas en encontrar sus boletos, discutiendo entre ambos sobre de quién era la culpa para que al final Sam los tuviera en la mochila. Caminaron presurosos por el pasillo discutiendo de manera divertida, culpándose el uno al otro mientras que aquella puerta de abordaje se cerraba a sus espaldas y sentenciaba que ya no había marcha atrás. Pasarían navidad en Londres.

…

Crowley se despertó escuchando cómo Azirafel dictaba órdenes al respecto de la decoración al Pulsifer, gruñó malhumorado e intentó volver a dormir aunque fueran cinco minutos pero ya era imposible. Abrió sus amarillentos ojos y dejó que su cuerpo comenzara a cubrirse de escamas hasta que dejó su forma humana atrás y se convirtió en una serpiente de tres metros que bajaba de la cama en dirección a la sala, serpenteando entre los muebles y las plantas que ahí habitaban.

Miró con ojos entrecerrados la figura de Pulsifer arriba de un banquillo acomodando esa extraña figurita que había atraído a Crowley cuando la compró, la miró balancearse de un lado a otro despidiendo ese débil brillo dorado que le recordaba a la niña rubia con hermosos ojos azules corriendo a su alrededor, entusiasmada con los regalos que yacían bajo el árbol mientras le pedía a Crowley que los abriera.

Aquella serpiente parpadeó, perdida en ese pequeño objeto mientras se arrastraba de manera automática hasta que su cabeza fue a dar contra una de las patillas del banco haciéndolo temblar y que Pulsifer fuera consciente de ella. Crowley sacudió la cabeza mientras iba incorporándose a de a poco.

El pobre Pulsifer soltó un chillido y cayó de espaldas del banquillo, gritando ante la serpiente que se cernía sobre él hasta que ésta dejó de ser un reptil y se transformó en un apuesto hombre de cabello color borgoña y pijama negro.

—Buenos días, Newton—saludó el demonio.

Pulsifer se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, detrás de él Azirafel se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza ante los modos de su marido, ¿de verdad estaba tan molesto con todos pasando navidad en el apartamento? Había agregado un par de habitaciones más para cuando llegaran los Winchester y Crowley se las había arreglado para darles un pequeño apartamento a Pulsifer y Anathema donde Adán se estaba quedando con ellos debido al viaje que habían hechos sus padres.

Si bien eran demasiadas personas para un ermitaño como Crowley, Azirafel intentaba que no se viera engentado en el apartamento pero tampoco podía hacerlo todo, él partiría al cielo esa tarde para poder regresar antes, Crowley tenía que ser más amistoso con sus invitados por su cuenta.

—Señor Crowley, buen día—saludó el chico en el suelo, tirándose cuan largo era—Vaya, ¿le han dicho que es una bonita serpiente? Agradable para ver a las 9 de la mañana.

—Sé lo que soy, Newton, no tienes que recordármelo—el demonio lo rodeó en dirección a su ángel—Buenos días, Ángel, ¿tan temprano decorando?

—Cassie llega hoy en la noche, querido—Azirafel colocó las manos en el pecho de Crowley mientras éste lo sujetaba de la cintura—Quiero que dejar todo listo antes de partir.

Crowley hizo un mohín ante eso, odiando la sola idea de alejarse de él, de estar sin su Ángel. Demasiado tiempo juntos y aún no se acostumbraba a su ausencia, era como si a Crowley le faltara algo de vital importancia, una extremidad o un ala. Quizá era demasiado dependiente, no lo sabía, pero toda su vida había revoloteado con aquel ángel por todas partes, estar sin él se sentía incorrecto.

— ¿Por qué Gabriel tiene que presentar a Beelz precisamente en esta época?

—Porque es la única donde están la mayoría de los ángeles en el cielo—recordó amablemente Azirafel, acunando el rostro del demonio con ambas manos—Deja de ser tan quejoso, volveré antes de que me extrañes.

—No puedes pretender que soporte a Dean yo solo, Ángel, y esté bien con ello—gruñó Crowley mientras Azirafel salía de sus brazos y se dirigía a la cocina, el demonio se apresuró a seguirlo—No niego que arregláramos nuestras diferencias ya al final pero tampoco somos los mejores amigos.

—Se parecen mucho—señaló Azirafel acomodando los sartenes sucios en el lavadero.

— ¡Yo jamás te habría dejado tantas veces! Sólo una y volví por ti—Azirafel lo miró divertido mientras lo contemplaba llenarse una copa de vino—No nos parecemos en nada él y yo.

—Ambos les tienen amor a los clásicos y al rock—recordó el ángel, quitándole la copa de vino al demonio y colocándole una taza de café en las manos—Es muy temprano para eso.

Crowley miró con los ojos entrecerrados su taza de café, diciéndose que si no amara tanto a Azirafel no tomaría aquello. No estaba siendo el mejor día para él; en realidad no tenía mejores días desde que diciembre había comenzado, era como si una capa de mala suerte estuviera envolviéndolo constantemente sin intenciones de dejarlo solo; claramente era algo más que una mala racha, era eso que había envuelto a Dean Winchester por abrir un sobre que no le pertenecía pero en esos instantes, para Crowley, era más esa magia navideña que habitaba en todos que quería volver a su dueño pero éste se negaba a dejarla pasar.

—No puedes esperar a que soporte sobrio a mi yerno, Ángel—se quejó el demonio pero igual siguió tomándose el café—Pero bueno, ¿qué vas a querer que haga?

—Tienes que ir por ellos al aeropuerto, Crowley—pidió Azirafel mirándolo fijamente—Nada de mandar a Pulsifer, el pobre no sabe diferenciar entre la sal y el azúcar, seguro termina perdido.

Pulsifer, desde la estancia, frunció el ceño y miró ofendido en dirección a la cocina mientras seguía acomodando la escarcha donde Azirafel le había pedido. Si bien era cierto que era un tanto torpe tampoco llegaba a tanto, además de que sólo una vez había confundido la sal y el azúcar, una sola, y desde entonces Anathema las etiquetaba para que no volviera a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no mandas a la brujita y al diablillo? Seguro se divertirían con ellos.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Crowley—Azirafel se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—Es nuestro hijo.

Crowley sintió que algo en su pecho se retorcía y no de manera agradable. La misma imagen que venía atormentándolo de esa niña rubia que correteaba por todos lados mientras mostraba sus regalos volvió haciendo que el pánico de que algo le pasara le llenara por completo. El demonio sabía perfectamente quién era esa niña y lo que había pasado con ella, sabía que el brillo en sus ojos azules no era otro que del segundo ángel que más amaba.

Suspiró temblorosamente relajando los hombros, asintiendo ante la mirada de Azirafel.

—Iré por ellos—prometió ganándose una resplandeciente sonrisa—Pero mandaré a Dean en la parte de atrás, ¿de acuerdo? Y no esperes que sea agradable si empieza a molestar.

Azirafel rió entre dientes antes de ir hacia Crowley y besarlo con alegría, sintiéndose tan feliz de estar ahí, de haber llegado justo a ese momento donde podía decir que era feliz sin importar lo que se supone que debía o no hacer. Tenía al ser que amaba a su lado, volvían a tener a su hijo y ahora su familia se veía más grande de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Más les vale no traernos una sorpresita de cualquier tipo—advirtió Crowley, dejando en el olvido su café y envolviendo con ambos brazos a Azirafel—Voy a golpearlo si me sale con una tontería.

…

—Esto es una tontería—gruñó Dean mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Yo creo que es genial—confesó Castiel.

—Se ve genial—asintió Jack.

Los tres contemplaban la tableta de Gabriel mientras éste, en el asiento de en frente, se encontraba explicándoles con lujo de detalle lo que había estado haciendo las primeras seis horas del viaje. Frente a ellos estaba una exposición en diapositivas titulada “La Boda de la Ardilla y mi Hermanito” con miles de imágenes de lo que sería la decoración, el pastel y la ropa. Gabriel había pasado los últimos veinte minutos explicándoles detalladamente el lugar donde quería hacer la boda, las personas que quería invitar y, sobre todo, las decoraciones.

Dean estaba esperando el momento en el que su hermano le pidiera a su pareja que se sentara bien y dejara de incomodarlos pero el menor de los Winchester tenía los auriculares bien puestos y prestaba atención al audio-libro sobre derecho penal que estaba escuchando.

—Yo creo que deberías quitar los girasoles — opinó Jack haciendo que Dean enarcara una ceja — A papá Cass no le gustan tanto las flores amarillas — Gabriel frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla de su tableta — Además, se verá mejor con orquídeas ¿no crees? —el chico sonrió — Ya quiero que los abuelos se enteren de la boda.

—Seguro terminan matándome — murmuró Dean mirando a Castiel— ¿Tenemos que decirles?

Los ojos azules del ángel brillaron cuando se encontraron con los suyos haciendo que toda aquella locura tuviera una razón de ser. El Cass que ahora contemplaba parecía más real que el Cass que conoció hace tanto; este era más expresivo, reía hasta llenar de sonido todo el lugar y hacía latir de manera desbocada el corazón que Dean creía muerto hace tanto. Le hacía sentir tan vivo y lleno de esperanza que sólo por él estaba a bordo de un avión en dirección a casa de sus suegros.

—Sabes que sí respondió — Castiel mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Dean sonrió asintiendo, tomando la mano del ángel y llevándosela a los labios.

Aún podía mantener en su memoria el momento en que pidió que se casaran y siempre que lo mencionaba la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro del ángel era tan hermosa que podría iluminar incluso la oscuridad que habitaba en Amara. No, no había sido el momento más romántico pero había sido el momento perfecto.

—Entonces les diré quemos un caso — Dean comenzó con emoción haciendo reír a Castiel — Y que tú y yo estábamos peleados.

—Basándonos en la última vez será mejor que omitas eso — sugirió Jack divertido— ¿Me dices cómo es que se lo pediste?

Dean miró los brillantes ojos del chico mientras Gabriel volvía a su asiento a incordiar a Sam; Jack había sido el más eufórico cuando le dijeron que se casarían, alegando que al fin podría ser un Winchester honorario con unos padres que Kelly habría aprobado y eso, Dean quisiera aceptarlo o no, le hacía más feliz de lo que nunca fue.

—Vale, Cass y yo estábamos peleados por culpa de una tontería.

—Di la verdad, no seas mentiroso.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a relatar el momento donde Dean se dijo que si no iba a estar con alguien que no fuera Castiel entonces era mejor que lo hiciera como debe ser, incluso si se suponía que eso no fuera para él. Lo volvió a narrar a bordo de un avión en dirección a Londres rodeado de personas que les miraban extraño ante tantas cosas raras en aquel relato; contó con orgullo ese momento en donde le dijo que él era digno de tener la familia que tenía.

Mientras que allá en Londres, Crowley de verdad pedía que Castiel no le llegara con ninguna sorpresa que pudiera ocasionarle un infarto.


	2. Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Adam le llamé como en el doblaje, que es Adán, y a doña pendeja se le olvidó que el nombre de su perro era Perro jsjsjs así que primeramente le había puesto Chico pero ya lo edité a Perro, nada más les aviso por si llegan a ver un Chico ahí colado que se me haya pasado

El atardecer fue lo que los recibió en Londres lo cuál era tan extraño sentir que no habían hecho absolutamente nada, habían viajado al atardecer y de nuevo volvía a ser el atardecer. Dean sentía que si le daba demasiadas vueltas iba a dolerle la cabeza mucho más de lo que ya hacía así que sólo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza la mano de Cass mientras el avión descendía.

Jack miraba fijamente por la ventana, perdido en todas las luces que se encendían a la distancia mientras pequeñas motas de algodón caían del cielo en espirarles hasta cubrirlo todo; aquello parecía sacado de alguna película como las que veía en su habitación pero un tanto más fantasioso, Jack tenía entendido que los copos de nieve eran únicos en todo el mundo y que no había dos iguales pero aquellos que veía desde su ventana parecían más bolitas de algodón que nada.

Frunció el ceño, interesado, mientras se pegaba a la ventana e intentaba ver más allá de lo que se le mostraba.

—No te pegues demasiado a la ventana—reprendió Dean atrayéndolo de vuelta al asiento—Podría pasarte algo.

—Las ventanas no se abren, Dean—Jack tuvo la amabilidad de recordar mientras miraba al cazador.

Cass sonreía divertido del otro lado de Dean mientras Sam reía en el asiento de en frente; el avión dio un par de sacudidas antes de tocar tierra firme haciendo que Jack escuchara los rezos de Dean y sobre que no quería morir aún, o al menos no de esa forma. El Nefilim le miró interesado ante sus plegarias, preguntándose por qué lo hacía si tenía de la mano a Castiel, pero la risa de Gabriel le confirmó que Dean no era consciente de que estaba rezando.

El avión se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos más haciendo que Dean se relajara notablemente contra su asiento y soltara la mano de Cass, respirando profundamente y mirando el techo del avión como si esperara algo.

Jack rió divertido antes de volver a mirar por la ventana, admirando los rayos de sol intentando alumbrar un momento más antes de dar paso a ese tono grisáceo que reinaba por todos lados sin cavidad a más colores. Era extraño no mirar un cielo azul como al que Jack estaba acostumbrado.

Si bien los Winchester habían andado por todo el país, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a grandes ciudades; no estaban familiarizados con edificios llenos de luces ni lugares tan grandes como lo es un aeropuerto, al menos no Jack, ellos iban más en carretera y en pueblos pequeños que nadie recordaba, salvando vidas en lugares un tanto lejanos. A Jack le gustaba eso pero verse rodeado por todo aquello también le atraía, era nuevo para él.

Realmente nunca había tenido una navidad con propiedad.

—Ya quiero bajarme de esta cosa—gruñó Dean haciendo que Castiel enarcara una ceja.

—Dijeron que esperemos la señal, Dean. No seas tan desesperado.

—Si no fuera tan desesperado ustedes no estarían próximos a casarse—señaló Gabriel desde el asiento frente a Dean.

El cazador frunció el ceño y le pateó el respaldo haciendo que el arcángel soltará un chillido en protesta y mirara a Sam esperando que hiciera algo, el alto contó hasta tres antes de suspirar y mirar a su hermano por encima del asiento, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de advertencia pues hasta él tenía un límite respecto a controlar las travesuras de Gabriel y si Dean no se calmaba entonces no habría quién parara al arcángel.

—Gabe no dijo nada que no fuera cierto—señaló Sam.

Dean, molesto, también le pateó el asiento pisando a Castiel en el proceso, ganándose una mirada fulminante del ángel que lo hizo cruzarse de brazos y mirar enfurruñado al frente.

—Ya ni Jack, que es el niño, se pone así, Dean—lo reprendió el pelinegro haciendo que el Nefilim lo mirara interesado.

—Está nervioso, se pone violento cuando está nervioso—señaló Jack.

—Me pondré violento contigo si vuelves a decir eso—gruñó Dean mirando el techo del avión.

— ¿Por qué te pones así cuando ya terminó el vuelo?—cuestionó Cass mirándolo con interés.

—Le teme al despegue y al aterrizaje—señaló Sam desde el frente.

—Cállate, Sammy—gruñó Dean—Yo no le temo a nada.

—Pues estuviste la mitad del viaje dopado así que…—Gabriel se interrumpió por una nueva patada en su asiento—De acuerdo, una patada más y voy a…

Las luces sobre su asiento se encendieron dándoles pase a salir de cabina. Dean rápido se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue por sus mochilas mientras que Cass ayudaba a Jack con lo suyo.

El interior del avión se volvió a llenar de vida, algunos incluso suspiraron de alivio al saber que no iban a soportar más las quejas de esa familia de estadounidenses que no dejaban de quejarse y pelear, en especial el rubio malhumorado y el rubio bajito que adoraba molestarlo.

—No te alejes demasiado, Jack—pidió Sam mientras iban en dirección a las puertas.

—Claro que no—aseguró Jack siguiendo a Castiel.

Pronto se vio envuelto en una cantidad exagerada de personas que parecían salir de todos lados haciendo que Jack se preguntara cómo es que todas esas habían estado en el avión, ¿así eran de grandes? No parecían tener capacidad para más de cien, ¿o acaso había zonas que Jack no vio? Bueno, igual no importaba.

Caminaba entusiasmado en un túnel similar al que recorrieron para ingresar, ansioso por llegar a donde estuvieran sus abuelos, deseoso de narrarle sus nuevas aventuras y descubrimientos, de mostrarles el nuevo cubo que Sam le había prestado y preguntarles si podría decorar el árbol de navidad. Caminó entre las personas con su mochila en el hombro, seguro de que Cass traía su maleta más grande.

Absorbido por la cantidad de personas, Jack no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que se había separado por completo del grupo. Se quedó parado en medio de todo aquel desastre urbano con gente yendo y viniendo, con altavoces sonando y murmullos sin fin que zumbaban en sus oídos. Miró fijamente al hombre de gabardina que había estado siguiendo descubriendo que él no tenía las dos alas en su espalda que usualmente le veía a Cass.

Jack miró a su alrededor diciéndose que el brillo dorado de Gabriel iba a ser imposible de ocultar pero no veía nada, eran demasiadas personas y demasiadas salidas, ¿y si perdió a Cass y a Dean? Había prometido no usar su gracia por nada del mundo, algo sobre alarmas en el cielo que podrían causarles problemas, así que no podía buscarlos de manera angelical ni mucho menos volar.

Según lo que había leído en cosas por hacer si un niño se perdía era que debía ir con un policía pero Dean solía decirle que mejor evitara a los de seguridad así que la otra opción era no moverse de donde estaba pero las personas comenzaban a verlo raro. ¿Si le rezaba a Cass lo encontrarían?

Se dijo que era mejor ir por un guardia de seguridad, tal vez si pedía que boceara a sus padres todo sería más sencillo además de que la gente no parecía disminuir y no quería que Cass y Dean se fueran antes de que él llegara. Así que el Nefilim caminó a donde vio a una amable señorita rubia frente a un computador, intentó no distraerse con las luces navideñas que decoraban aquel lugar pero era casi imposible, tan brillantes y bonitas.

—Hola—saludó sonriendo haciendo que la señorita enarcara una ceja sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

—Bienvenido a aerolíneas _British Airways_ , buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Jack se tomó un momento para repetir aquel nombre en su interior en un intento de memorizarlo, tal vez pudiera servirle más adelante.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jack—se presentó en un intento de hacer que la señorita del monitor le prestara atención pero ella seguía tecleando en la computadora—Perdí a mis padres, ¿cree que pueda llamarlos con los altavoces?

Ante eso la señorita al fin le prestó atención, concentrando sus ojos almendrados en Jack, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de arriba abajo en un intento de adivinar la edad del chico frente a ella; Jack cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador y sonrió amablemente mientras las luces navideñas brillaban en sus ojos haciéndolo parecer realmente joven.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?—cuestionó la mujer un tanto confundida.

—Cuatro—declaró sin pensar el chico antes de fruncir el ceño—Quiero decir veinticuatro…pero mi abuelo vendría por nosotros al aeropuerto y perdí a mis padres, ¿podría llamarlos por los altavoces?

—Ham, seguro—la mujer, aún un poco confundida, tomó el teléfono junto a su teclado y se lo llevó al oído— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Oh, Castiel y Dean Winchester.

La señorita detrás del mostrador miró a Jack con una ceja enarcada antes de apretar una tecla en el teléfono y comenzar a hablar, silenciando la música navideña que sonaba de fondo en aquel lugar donde la gente iba y venía por todos lados.

— _Señores Winchester, favor de pasar a área de caja. Señores Winchester, favor de pasar a área de caja_ —repitió un par de veces antes de colgar el teléfono y mirar a Jack—Si quieres puedes esperarlos aquí sentado—señaló unas bancas frente al área de caja—Seguro no tardan.

Jack sonrió en agradecimiento, preguntándose por qué Dean siempre se quejaba de los ingleses si eran tan amables. Se dirigió hacia donde la amable señorita le había ofrecido y se sentó colocando su mochila en sus piernas, sacando el cubo que Sam le había prestado y comenzando a armarlo tan entretenido que pronto el caos de personas a su alrededor desapareció. ¿La navidad siempre era tan ruidosa?

Allá afuera en la entrada junto a un puñado de taxis se encontraba un Bentley negro cual carbón con un peculiar hombre recargado en él que miraba al frente, su cabello color borgoña brillaba bajo las luces de las lámparas y su atuendo se perdía en contraste con el negro de la carrocería, varias personas le miraban con el ceño fruncido al ver los lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos con semejante clima.

Crowley arrugó la nariz al contemplar a su orgullo saliendo del aeropuerto seguido de un dorado arcángel y dos atolondrados humanos que parecían enredarse los unos con los otros por las maletas; pasó sus amarillentos ojos ocultos detrás de los lentes entre la comitiva que se acercaba a donde él estaba, sintiendo que el número de integrantes no cuadraba.

—Papá—saludó Castiel con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto?—cuestionó Crowley con el ceño fruncido.

Los Winchester miraron detrás de ellos descubriendo que Jack no venía como habían pensado. Se miraron el uno al otro amenazando con entrar en pánico mientras que Gabriel daba una vuelta completa en su propio eje intentando encontrar el brillo de Jack pero nada.

—Creí que Dean lo traía—gruñó Castiel mirando al cazador.

—A mí ni me veas, Sam dijo que él lo cuidaba—se excusó Dean mirando a su hermano— ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hijo?

—Disculpa, mi novio requiere más atención que Jack. O cuido al Nefilim o al arcángel, Dean, no puedo cuidarlos a todos.

Crowley suspiró diciendo que sin duda no estaba para esas cosas, no solo. Necesitaba a Azirafel con él pero su amado Ángel había partido al cielo horas antes de que Crowley saliera con dirección al aeropuerto. ¿Quién dijo que éste grupo de “adultos” estaban capacitados para cuidar a un niño?

—Azirafel me debe dar una muy buena recompensa por esto—gruñó Crowley dándole las llaves de su Bentley a Cass—Vayan subiendo el equipaje, iré a buscarlo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—cuestionó Cass.

— ¿Y dejar a tu novio ardilla sin supervisión en mi auto?—Dean bufó ante el apodo mientras Gabriel reía disimuladamente—Oh no, polluelo, te quedas aquí. Perdieron al niño en el aeropuerto—murmuró por lo bajo mientras iba en dirección a la entrada—Y decían que Zira y yo éramos los peores para cuidar a un anticristo. Al menos nunca se nos perdió…pero sí cuidamos al incorrecto.

Crowley sacudió la cabeza, deseando deshacerse de ese mal humor antes de que le arruinara la época que de por sí no le gustaba y se concentró en buscar a Jack, admirar la multitud de personas que ahí se encontraban comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza, las personas iban y venían sin parar, una detrás de otra como miles de hormigas emergiendo de un agujero.

Se apresuró a andar entre las personas esquivando maletas y niños llorando, discusiones y reencuentros emotivos. También se aventuró a ponerles el pie a algunas personas y a hacer que algunos equipajes se perdieran pero más que nada por su salud mental porque odiaba los lugares concurridos.

Mientras andaba en dirección a alguna parte la música navideña cesó de nueva cuenta y volvió a escucharse por los altavoces.

_—Señores Winchester, favor de pasar a área de cajas. Señores Winchester, favor de pasar a área de cajas._

Crowley suspiró y se dirigió a donde pedían tan amablemente, agradeciendo que al menos su nieto tuviera algo de sentido común a pesar de ser criado por un puñado de idiotas y no, no incluía a Cass en esa categoría, para Crowley su hijo siempre sería brillante con excepción cuando decidió que era buena idea enamorarse de un cazador.

El demonio camino entre las personas siendo notado ya fuera por ese color de cabello tan peculiar o por su forma de andar; anduvo entre la gente hasta que el brillo dorado de Jack comenzó a ser visible haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente. Realmente se tomó un momento para apreciarlo ahí sentado, balanceando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás mientras intentaba armar uno de esos cubos de colores que solía verle a Pulsifer en ocasiones.

Las luces navideñas centellaban de fondo, desde los ventanales se podían apreciar aviones y la nieve caer mientras Crowley se concentraba en ese chico rubio que esperaba por sus padres. El corazón del demonio se sintió pesado y el aliento se le cortó mientras visualizaba a esa niña rubia de ojos azules sonreírle mientras le extendía un paquete envuelto con papel rojo.

Era como si Jack fuera un reflejo de ella, de la niña que Crowley sentía tan ajena a pesar de saber quién era.

—Veo que pedir que lleguen todos juntos es demasiado—habló una vez que llegó a él, haciendo que Jack le mirara sonriendo—Haremos que Azirafel los regañe en casa.

—Abuelo—saludó Jack con entusiasmo, abrazando al hombre antes de alejarse—Me alegra que vinieras. Realmente no fue culpa de ellos, yo venía siguiendo a la gabardina equivocada.

Muy a su pesar el demonio se soltó riendo mientras revolvía el cabello de Jack y lo miraba unos instantes antes de volver a abrazarlo, sintiendo las alas del chico revolotear y ese calor angelical que le recordaba a su hijo y esposo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? ¿Era la época o se estaba haciendo viejo?

Se dijo que era mejor parar de darle tantas vueltas a eso así que palmeó una última vez la espalda de Jack y le hizo mirarlo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hace un frío del demonio y nos queda un largo camino por recorrer—Jack asintió.

—Es genial que haya nieve, ¿sabes? En Kansas no siempre me tocan blancas navidades—ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras Crowley miraba a Jack con una sonrisa— ¿Tendremos un árbol?

—Iremos a comprarlo mañana, ¿qué te parece?—sugirió el demonio.

—Genial, ¿puede ser grande?

—El más grande de todos—prometió Crowley.

En ese pequeño momento se le olvidó por completo que Azirafel no estaba esperando en casa por la sencilla razón de que no se sentía solo como en otras ocasiones, sentía la compañía de Jack y de Cass en su auto, vaya que incluso apreciaba a Dean.

Crowley no iba a estar solo sin importar cuantas veces se fuera Azirafel al cielo y el demonio apenas era consciente de eso.

…

— ¿Ya merito llegamos?—cuestionó Gabriel por lo que parecía centésima vez haciendo que las manos de Crowley se crisparan en torno al volante.

—No, Gabriel, aún no llegamos—murmuró Sam antes de que Dean abriera la boca.

—Ya no siento las alas, Moose.

—Una pena, Gabriel, pero no puedes extenderlas—advirtió Crowley mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Si bien el auto de Crowley no era pequeño así se sentía con dos cazadores realmente enormes dentro de él; acomodarse había sido toda una maniobra una vez que Crowley llegó con Jack y los reprendió por ser unos irresponsables, culpó especialmente a Dean de perder al niño a pesar de que era a Cass a quien seguía el Nefilim.

El demonio se negó a dejar ir al frente a Dean o a Sam, a uno porque amaba molestar al cazador y el otro por grande así que Castiel se fue al frente sin problema haciendo que Crowley sintiera que llevaba a Azirafel; acomodar a los demás en la parte de atrás fue todo un reto, en especial porque Gabriel quería en la ventana y Jack también ocasionando otra discusión que hacía a Crowley llenarse de escamas.

Al final terminó con Jack en una ventana y Sam en otra con Gabriel en su regazo mientras Dean permanecía en medio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no podemos culparlo, él suele ser el conductor así que ir en la parte de atrás era totalmente desagradable.

Las sonrisas de Cass y en cómo le platicaba a su padre sobre su vuelo hacían que todo eso valiera un poco la pena…solo un poco.

— ¿Por qué no vino papá?—cuestionó Castiel mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Gabriel decidió que era buena idea hacer una reunión familiar y si Azirafel faltaba vendrían por él. Ya sabes, es el cumpleaños de Jesús.

Ante las palabras del demonio Dean frunció el ceño, interesado, antes de inclinarse al frente y cruzar los brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento, asomando la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que había entre Cass y Crowley haciendo que el demonio arrugara ligeramente la nariz y Cass le mirara sonriendo.

— ¿Cumpleaños de Jesús?—preguntó enarcando una ceja— ¿Ellos celebran esas cosas? ¿Por qué tú nunca vas a un cumpleaños, Cass?

—Porque de hacer nosotros algo así ustedes ya se las habrían ingeniado para asesinar a Jesús—respondió Gabriel desde el regazo de Sam haciendo que el menor de los Winchester le pellizcara—Hey, es verdad.

—De todas formas, el cielo en el que estoy es un poco más estricto, Dean, nosotros no celebramos el cumpleaños de Jesús…además, él nació en marzo—aclaró el pelinegro.

Dean contempló pensativo el camino frente a él antes de mirar a Crowley.

— ¿Y los demonios no tienen fiestas así?

—El infierno es una fiesta constante—aclaró Crowley como si no tuviera importancia—No suelo pasar mucho tiempo en el infierno, es demasiado…caliente y asfixiante, además de que apesto a Ángel siempre así que tampoco soy muy bien recibido allá—el demonio miró de reojo a Dean, sonriendo ladinamente—A puesto a que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Nadie me ha acusado antes de apestar a ángel—declaró Dean arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

—Sólo de ser la perra de Castiel—asintió Gabriel, secundándolo.

Cass le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Jack reía disimuladamente, mirando fijamente la ventana en un intento de que Dean no le regañara por burlarse. Crowley se soltó riendo con diversión mientras el mayor de los cazadores fulminaba al arcángel con los ojos y comenzaba a discutir con él.

Pronto el auto se vio lleno de voces y Crowley les prestó atención a todas pero se concentró más que nada en la del ángel a su lado sintiendo que a ratos contemplaba a la niña rubia que le miraba con entusiasmo y a ratos al hombre pelinegro de gabardina desgastada que intentaba hacer que su novio y hermano no se mataran.

 _Supongo que sobreviviré hasta que llegue Azirafel,_ pensó Crowley para sus adentros mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa las discusiones de Dean y Gabriel. Después de todo, tenía a su adorado polluelo de vuelta con él.

…

Si algo había decidido Anathema de un tiempo para acá era que seguramente su tatarabuela, Agnes, no sabría cómo reaccionar al verla de esa manera. Tampoco es que Anathema no quisiera estar así, realmente estaba feliz con la vida que había escogido, pero había veces en las que se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera quemado las predicciones de su tatarabuela.

En ese instante se encontraba envolviendo algunos regalos para personas que no conocía pero que Azirafel le había pedido que hiciera; estaba terminando de envolver una chaqueta marrón con un papel de un verde brillante mientras frente a ella se encontraban Adán y Pulsifer jugando con lo que parecían cientos de soldados acomodándolos en los regalos que ya estaban envueltos y algunas decoraciones.

Tampoco eso era algo que se suponía debería hacer pero estaba contenta, realmente le gustaba tener a Adán alrededor, era un niño ávido por aprender y hacer lo que se debía. Tenía juegos divertidos sobre aventuras que jugaba en su jardín con el resto de sus amigos e historias que le contaba a Anathema cuando le cuidaba.

Había momentos en los que aún se cuestionaba si realmente era el anticristo pero ver sus ojos centellar y cómo los soldaditos comenzaban a moverse por su cuenta acatando las órdenes de él y Pulsifer se lo recordaba sin problema.

Unos ladridos la sobresaltaron en el momento en que miraba a un amigable perro correr por el piso, patinándose en el proceso, hasta donde se encontraba Adán antes de dejarse caer sobre su panza y girar, Anathema sonrió hasta que apareció otro realmente grande, negro azabache y con ojos relucientes de color rojo, filosos colmillos sobresalían de su hocico y podían verlo gracias a que Crowley les había encantado los anteojos para que fuera posible.

—No me siento cómoda con ese perro en la casa—se quejó por lo que parecía séptima vez desde la llegada del animal.

—Crowley dijo que es un regalo—recordó Pulsifer mientras acariciaba a Chico, el perro de Adán—Un escalofriante regalo, ¿quién querría uno así?

—Perro es uno así—recordó el niño mientras ordenaba a sus soldados a atacar por la izquierda a los de Pulsifer—Azirafel me dijo algo sobre que se adapta a los deseos de su dueño, es un hellhound, arrastra las almas al infierno.

Ante la información Anathema y Pulsifer miraron un momento a Perro mientras les enseñaba la lengua y se dejaba acariciar para después observar al otro engendro demoniaco que se echaba cerca de la entrada descansando su enorme cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

—Me siento menos cómoda ahora—sentenció Anathema mientras terminaba de envolver la chaqueta y pasaba a la torre de libros con el papel marrón—Adán, ¿tú sabes quién vendrá? ¿Crowley y Azirafel te dijeron algo?

Adán, distraído, se encogió de hombros mientras se tiraba sobre su vientre en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y miraba a los soldados pelear.

—Creo que es familia de ellos—aclaró el niño sin más.

—No pensé que tuvieran familia además del cielo y el infierno—confesó Pulsifer, mirando con la nariz arrugada como el ejército de Adán menguaba al suyo con rapidez.

—Cariño, ni siquiera notaste que salían hasta que se besaron en frente tuyo—recordó Anathema haciendo reír a Adán.

La risa de Adán hizo que el ambiente tan silencioso que les había estado rodeando se rompiera de pronto haciéndolos sentir contentos; era extraño cómo es que un simple niño podía cambiar por completo al mundo, a veces Anathema se preguntaba qué pasaría si él no fuera feliz, si fuera un triste chico sin el amor de sus padres, sin amigos y con el poder de convertir el mundo en su caja de arena.

—Adán, cielo, ¿no quieres cenar? Se está haciendo noche, Crowley llegará tarde.

—Pero quiero conocer a sus invitados—gruñó Adán mirando a Anathema con un mohín.

—Los conocerás mañana—calmó Pulsifer mientras se levantaba y alzaba a Adán echándoselo al hombro—Ellos pasaran navidad acá así que podrás conocerlos en algún punto. Cenas y nos vamos a acostar.

—Sólo si Anathema promete contarme otro cuento—pidió Adán mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Con la condición de que no vuelvas a hacerlo real—advirtió la chica, dejando aquellos libros a medio envolver y yendo detrás de su novio y el niño—No quiero que Azirafel vuelva a regañarnos porque en Tafield apareció un dragón en los bosques.

—Si lo analizamos no fue mi culpa—se defendió Adán colgado de cabeza por la espalda de Pulsifer antes de que éste lo sentara cerca de la encimera—En realidad yo no controlo lo que sueño y fuiste muy descriptiva en el cuento.

Anathema lo miró divertida mientras servía leche en un vaso y Pulsifer le acercaba la bandeja llena de galletas que Azirafel había horneado antes de irse, todo el mundo sabía que las galletas no iban a ser las mejores pero Adán era el único en comérselas así que lo usaban para no herir los sentimientos del ángel, incluso Crowley prefería dárselas a Perro que comerlas.

—Pequeño manipulador—lo riñó Anathema con una sonrisa ganándose la risa risueña de Adán—Llevaré los regalos y a ese…adorable cachorro al apartamento, Azirafel no quiere los regalos aquí hasta navidad.

—Iremos después de recoger el desastre—prometió Pulsifer, comenzando a jugar con las galletas.

—Y hagan que los soldados dejen de matarse—pidió Anathema mientras recogía las cosas que había estado utilizando.

Vio con satisfacción cómo los muñecos de plástico caían al suelo sin más.

Se apresuró a tomar los pliegos de papel de regalo y los dos paquetes que ya había envuelto, los echó a la pequeña caja donde aún estaban los regalos que les faltaba por envolver y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con algo de dificultad, mirando el enorme perro negro que se encontraba mirándola fijamente con centellantes ojos rojizos.

Le miró unos segundos sin decir nada, debatiéndose en cómo hacerlo ir tras ella, pero antes de hablar el enorme perro del infierno se estiro sobre su lugar, sacudiéndose un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta pasándole por un lado en dirección al apartamento que Crowley les había conseguido para cuando necesitaban de su ayuda.

—Sin duda no espero tener un perro—gruñó Anathema dirigiéndose a su apartamento—Los gatos parecen más lindos.

…

Pulsifer estaba recostado cerca de la ventana mirando fijamente la chimenea esperando encontrar algo entre las brasas, viendo los copos de nieve caer con lentitud mientras su cabeza se encontraba recargada sobre la de Anathema; si bien no era la vida que había pensado que tendría realmente no estaba quejándose, era realmente genial tener una novia, un hogar y un trabajo lejos de computadoras.

Trabajaba con Azirafel ayudándole parcialmente en la biblioteca mientras que Anathema la hacía de maestra en la escuela de Tafield, les iba bien, eran felices y aquella sería la primera navidad que pasaban con la extraña pareja que conocieron durante el apocalipsis. Si bien no era lo normal era lo que Pulsifer quería y eso estaba bien.

—Adán quiere ir por el árbol mañana—habló Anathema rompiendo el silencio que les rodeó—Pero Crowley llamó y dijo algo de tener galletas para su nieto—Pulsifer frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ellos tienen un nieto? Porque de tenerlo significa que tienen un hijo y esto…bueno, ambos son hombres—Anathema se encogió de hombros mientras el otro la miraba sin entender— ¿Tienen un hijo? ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaron?

—Tú y yo nunca preguntamos—resolvió Anathema sin más—Quizá lo adoptaron, a saber cuánto llevan juntos Crowley y Zira, quizá a la larga les dio por querer tener un hijo.

—Espero que no sea como Crowley, ¿te lo imaginas?—Anathema sonrió divertida—Esta mañana me asustó con su forma de serpiente, ¿lo has visto así? Es enorme, sentía que iba a comerme.

—Yo no como porquerías, Pulsifer.

El sonido de la puerta tomó por sorpresa a la pareja haciéndolos sobresaltarse en su lugar mientras Crowley ingresaba a su apartamento y, detrás de él, toda la comitiva que había ido a recoger al aeropuerto haciendo que aquel gran lugar se convirtiera en algo pequeño con tanta gente en su interior.

—Chicos, déjenme presentarles a mi más grande orgullo—Crowley sonrió quitándose los lentes mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un sujeto con una desgastada gabardina beige—Él es Castiel, mi hijo.

Anathema y Pulsifer miraron al hombre de gabardina y cabello negro que sonreía débilmente mientras Crowley le miraba con una sonrisa tan grande que usualmente le veían con Azirafel. Nada en los recién llegados parecía anormal pero, debido al encantamiento que Crowley les había puesto en los anteojos, ambos pudieron apreciar las dos alas que brotaban de la espalda de aquel tipo en señal que no era enteramente humano.

—Él es un…

—Claro, es un ángel del señor—asintió Crowley sonriendo—Igual que su padre.

Castiel rió y sí, Anathema pudo encontrar el parecido con Azirafel.

Aquella sí que sería una interesante navidad.


	3. El Árbol Perfecto.

Jack sabía lo que era la navidad, había visto infinitas películas de temática navideña que le mostraban esas fechas en un entornó un poco más amigable, lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar una navidad más sanguinaria, como a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, sus conocimientos no se sentían suficientes mientras miraba por la ventana la nieve caer con lentitud en pequeñas motas de lo que bien podría ser algodón y las luces de colores centellaban en sus ojos.

Jack nunca había celebrado navidad; no sabía lo que era ver un árbol decorado con montones de regalos bajo él ni lo que era una cena con pavo y postres y una gran mesa con todos sus seres queridos usando suéteres horribles. La navidad pasada Dean le había regalado una espada ángel y habían cenado comida china porque estaban en un caso.

Y aún así, la posibilidad de tener una navidad como las personas normales estaba ahí ante él brillando con un blanco segador mientras decoraciones rojas y verdes abundaban por todos lados. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado, estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea de tener una gran cena, de decorar un árbol y ver regalos bajo el árbol a la mañana siguiente.

Sabía que Santa Claus no existía, Sam y Cass se lo habían dicho la primera vez que preguntó por qué no tenían una navidad, pero la sola idea de ver regalos para él una mañana donde todos recibían algo le hacía sentir contento.

Escuchaba lejanamente la conversación de los adultos venir desde la cocina. La mujer llamada Anathema, que había tenido la amabilidad de darle un plato lleno de galletas y un vaso lleno de leche antes de que Jack se fuera a la estancia, preguntaba sobre la relación de dos Gabriel en el mundo y cómo era posible aquello.

Jack ya había escuchado esa conversación el día en que supo que tenía abuelos así que no prestaba demasiada atención, se dedicaba a comer aquellas galletas deliciosas que hizo su abuelo Zira mientras miraba la ventana con un sentimiento extraño floreciendo dentro de él.

Las calles se encontraban cubiertas de escarcha, algunos charcos congelados hacían que los autos que transitaban patinaran levemente antes de volver a tomar su curso, las personas que iban y venían con compras se encontraban abrigadas de pies a cabeza, algunos iban acompañados apretujándose en un abrazo.

La imagen de las calles se veía un tanto desdibujada debido a la ventana desde donde Jack lo contemplaba, volvía a sentirse como un cuadro al óleo donde el frío del invierno y el ambiente navideño se quedaba afuera mientras Jack permanecía en el calor y la realidad.

Crowley, desde la entrada a la cocina, miraba fijamente a Jack sin hacer ningún ruido sintiendo la imagen demasiado familiar. La niña rubia de sus recuerdos volvía a aparecer mientras le enseñaba varios adornos de diferentes colores y algunos realmente grotescos. El demonio suspiró sintiendo que estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas ¿no había presenciado él el nacimiento de Jesús? ¿Qué no había sido en marzo?

No tenía precisamente un espíritu agradable por aquellas fechas y no sabía por qué, ¿la ausencia de Azirafel? Bueno, no era la primera vez que se encontraban separados, en realidad habían pasado algo de tiempo lejos del otro, ¿era porque tenía a Castiel con él? Si era honesto, eso era lo mejor de aquello, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su hijo y quería mantenerlo cerca al menos unos días más, ¿los cazadores? No, lo dudaba, Dean y Sam eran tolerables en gran medida.

Parecía que el amargo sabor que dejaba la navidad en su lengua se relacionaba con el recuerdo de la niña rubia que llegaba a su mente en cada navidad mientras se dedicaba a quejarse de todo. Esa niña riendo y corriendo por una cabaña lejos del mundo mientras Azirafel y él la perseguían; Crowley sabía que en algún lugar de su recuerdo había un árbol navideño y varios regalos, sabía que hubo una cena donde Zira comió la gran parte. Tenía presente cada aspecto de ese recuerdo menos el hecho de odiar la navidad por su culpa.

Suspiró escuchando a Pulsifer preguntarle a Sam sobre su trabajo y cómo aquello era real, parecían llevarse bien.

Viéndolos ahí conviviendo detrás de él hacía que Crowley se cuestionara si él y Zira no habrían adoptado a Anathema y Pulsifer en algún punto de aquel asunto y ahora ellos sintieran que estaban conociendo a un hermano, el hijo pródigo de aquel par que había causado demasiados problemas por no poder dejarse, por siempre perseguirse el uno al otro.

—Creo que deberían ir a dormir ya—anunció el demonio silenciando las conversaciones y atrayendo la atención de Jack—Prometí a mi adorable nieto que iríamos por el árbol mañana, si quieren que los soporte todo el camino más les vale descansar—suspiró—Les mostraré sus cuartos. Newt, Anathema, los vemos mañana.

Anathema captó la breve insinuación de que Adán también estaba invitado a aquella excursión así que asintió, apresurando a Pulsifer para que se despidiera mientras los invitados iban hacia donde Crowley los esperaba, cargando sus mochilas y resultando tan enormes como torpes.

El apartamento en realidad no era pequeño, era bastante amplio como para tener cinco gatos y dos perros grandes, lo suficiente como para almacenar a toda esa familia sin problema, los pasillos tampoco eran estrechos porque el propio Crowley era alto pero en comparación con aquel par de cazadores, y quizá Castiel también, el apartamento resultaba asfixiante.

Sam era como un edificio y era tan fornido que causaba admiración (Anathema había recibido varias miradas de advertencia de parte de Gabriel cuando no dejaba de mirarlo) haciendo que todos se sintieran terriblemente pequeños; Dean lucía casi tan robusto como un roble, con una espalda ancha y alto mientras Castiel parecía tener la misma complexión física de su pareja haciendo que todos apiñados en un solo lugar se sintiera como una lata de sardinas.

Demasiadas personas en la casa de un demonio que odiaba las multitudes. No fue sorpresa que Anathema y Pulsifer desaparecieran como un rayo apenas las cosas comenzaron a caer debido a los movimientos torpes de Sam y Dean.

Crowley se dijo a sí mismo que tuviera paciencia, que las cosas no iban a resultar tan mal si tan sólo respiraba y mantenía la calma pero si algo lo caracterizaba era la poca paciencia que tenía hacia alguien que no fuera Azirafel y Castiel.

¿Qué tan larga podría ser aquella navidad para él?

…

—Es una sorpresa que tu padre nos haya puesto juntos—susurró Dean mientras se encontraba preparándose para dormir.

—A veces le tienes más miedo a lo que podría hacer mi papá que a lo que realmente hace—susurró Cass, distraído, mientras se encontraba revisando la tablet de Gabriel.

La habitación que Crowley les había dado, muy a regañadientes, era pequeña pero cómoda, Dean estaba seguro de que se había hospedado en habitaciones de motel más grandes pero no tan pintorescas; las paredes eran de un suave color durazno mientras la cama se encontraba cubierta con sábanas cafés que, claro estaba, se encontraban ya echas un desastre a los pies de ella.

Dean estaba de pie terminando de guardar su ropa para no dejar un desastre y que Crowley comenzara a molestarlo, Cass estaba recostado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera mientras veía lo que Gabriel había dicho era los preparativos de la boda.

El cazador se tomó un momento para admirarlo ahí recostado luciendo tan normal en un escenario normal donde las armas no estaban en la pared y las paredes no eran de un vacío gris sino de un color normal.

El cuadro que daba Cass en aquel momento era el de una vida normal; Dean sentía que su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras normalidad y Cass en una misma oración. Frente a él era lo único que tenía, al hombre que amaba luciendo una de sus camisas para dormir mientras fruncía el ceño y le aguardaba a que se recostara a su lado. La imagen había sido casi perfecta si Dean no recordaba que se encontraba en Londres en la casa de su suegro que se convertía en una serpiente que, al parecer, podía variar su tamaño.

Sonrió un momento, guardado aquello para después, atesorándolo cuando estuviera a nada de perderlo todo y recordara que valía la pena luchar por algo, que tenía algo por lo que aferrarse a la vida.

Decidió que había sido suficiente de cursilería así que se subió a la cama acomodándose junto a Castiel, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y miró lo que mantenía tan concentrado al ángel, arrugando ligeramente la nariz cuando vio ramos de flores blancas llenando la pantalla.

— ¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora?—cuestionó Dean intentando no suplicar por atención.

—Gabriel está muy entusiasmado con lo que ha hecho—aclaró Castiel, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para besar la frente de Dean antes de seguir en lo que veía—Le advertí que no dijera nada aún, que queríamos anunciarlo cuando estuviera papá, pero me lo prometió si a cambio revisaba lo que tenía.

Cass pasó la imagen de las flores y ante ellos apareció lo que bien podría ser una maqueta de la torre de Pisa, quizá lo habría sido pero Dean reconoció las flores de betún y los dos novios en la cima del pastel haciendo que arrugara la nariz con desagrado a la par que Castiel.

Si eran honestos, ninguno sabía qué pretendían al querer aquello. Cuando Dean le propuso matrimonio a Castiel pensó en una escapada rápida al registro civil, quizá en Las Vegas donde pedían menos papeles, y volver como un matrimonio legal dentro de lo que cabía. Tan casado con un ángel como si no lo hubiera estado ya todo aquel tiempo.

El asunto fue que al decirle al resto que planeaban casarse, omitiendo sus planes de fuga, Gabriel comenzó a imaginarse flores, listones y toda una celebración haciendo que Sam y Jack se les unieran rápido y los ojos de Castiel brillaran ante esa idea.

Fue entonces que Dean se tomó un momento para asimilar si realmente quería aquello, no casarse sino la boda. ¿A cuántas bodas había asistido en su vida? Sólo a la de Sammy con Becky pero era algo que ninguno de los dos mencionaba, no había visto lo que eran vestidos blancos (y afortunadamente en su boda no los habría) ni lo que era mirar a la persona que amas caminar por un pasillo lleno de flores mientras tú le esperas con el corazón en la garganta sintiendo que no ibas a amarla más que en aquel momento.

Vale, quizá haber visto _27 Bodas_ y _Guerra de Novias_ durante el vuelo de EU a Londres no había sido buena idea, en especial por sus próximas nupcias, eran meros cuentos de hadas pero, por primera vez en una vida entera, Dean tenía el cuento de hadas con el final feliz, sin los monstruos ni nada que se le pareciera.

La gran boda había sido su idea, por complacer a Sam y a Jack, para darle el gusto a Gabriel y para ver sonreír a Castiel pero, especialmente, porque después de haber visto morir al ángel tantas veces, después de cada pelea y separación…después de todo Dean sentía que se merecían la gran boda.

— ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que Gabe me deje tener un pastel de chocolate en mi boda?—cuestionó Dean acomodándose en el costado de Cass.

El ángel se vio obligado a pasar un brazo alrededor de Dean para mantenerlo cómodo y ambos contemplar las imágenes que Gabriel había preparado para su presentación en Power _Point_ de la boda.

—Pensé que querrías un pay—murmuró Cass sonando divertido mientras veían más imágenes de pasteles.

—Un pay de tres pisos con un auto en la cima en lugar de los novios—sentenció Dean, sonriendo ilusionado ante la imagen mientras Castiel reía entre dientes—Suena bien para mí, ¿qué crees que diga Gabe?

—Que arruinarás nuestra boda—declaró el pelinegro, aún riendo mientras pasaban a los trajes—Dean, ¿tienes miedo de decirles a mis papás que vamos a casarnos?

Dean pensó, por un segundo, la respuesta a aquella cuestión sintiendo escalofríos ante la imagen de Crowley convertido en serpiente mostrándole los colmillos mientras Azirafel le perseguía con la centellante espada en llamas de la que les habían hablado la última visita.

Se apartó un poco de Cass y lo miró a los ojos, suspirando antes de sonreír.

—No quiero que me digan que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Cass.

—Creo que eso puedo decidirlo yo—informó mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo aún si tus padres no lo aprueban?—cuestionó Dean, un poco de incredulidad en su voz hizo que Castiel sonriera con ternura.

—Que tengas que preguntarlo hace que me sienta ofendido.

Ambos rieron sintiéndose tan enamorados como en el momento en que lo supieron.

La nieve caía afuera, el invierno se colaba por debajo de la ventana haciendo que sus cuerpos se buscaran para mantener el calor mientras esa magia navideña parecía rodearlos hasta hacerlos sentir felices con todo lo que tenían, sintiéndose agradecidos de estar en ese momento aunque un demonio muy protector estuviera dormido al otro lado del pasillo.

Dean sintió en ese pequeño momento, donde un entusiasmo casi infantil le llenaba, que habría recorrido el camino que había hecho una y otra vez si con eso volvía a estar en brazos de Castiel con la seguridad de que el ángel iba a escogerlo siempre.

Volvería a perder, a sangrar y morir, volvería a ir al infierno si con eso estaba en ese momento sintiendo, por primera vez desde que lo pregunto, la certeza que iba a casarse. Él, Dean Winchester, iba a tener la boda con padrinos y flores y un gran pastel. Parecía algo estúpido después de todo lo que había vivido.

Era algo normal y, si era honesto, el cazador estaba muy feliz con eso.

—Yo digo que eso lo revisemos después—murmuró Dean contra los labios de Cass apartándole la tableta y arrojándola a los pies de a cama—Mejor olvidemos la boda y pasemos directo a la luna de miel.

Castiel se soltó riendo lo más bajo posible, su risa pasaría más como un suspiro enamorado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con Dean sobre él, abrazándolo mientras ambos intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Estoy seguro que hace tiempo que tuvimos la luna de miel—se mofó Castiel haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Creo que con el tiempo que llevamos ya vamos por nuestras bodas de plata—sentenció el cazador llenando de besos el rostro de Cass—Anda, será como una experiencia de secundaria. Hacerlo en casa de tus padres, ¿no te encanta?—Cass se carcajeó, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar el sonido.

—No realmente—declaró colocando una mano en el pecho de Dean—Pero nunca fui a la secundaria así que no tuve esas experiencias.

—Bueno, Cass, entonces sí que será una experiencia grata—Dean se inclinó colocando los labios sobre los de Cass sin llegar a tocarlos haciendo que el ángel se estremeciera—Sólo intenta hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se convirtieron en un manojo de extremidades sin saber dónde comenzaba y terminaba uno. Entre risas que fueron suspiros y besos que parecían más una promesa susurrada ambos tuvieron una experiencia de secundaria mientras al otro lado del pasillo una colosal serpiente dormía en medio de su cama matrimonial en un intento de compensar la ausencia de su propio ángel.

La magia de la navidad estaba envolviendo a aquella familia de manera tan cálida y agradable que todos estaban entusiastas, sintiéndose niños de nuevo con la ilusión de una navidad perfecta; Gabriel y Sam hablaban en susurros sobre los regalos que darían; Dean y Cass caían en cuenta que realmente iban a casarse como personas normales y disfrutaban del amor que se tenían el uno al otro; Jack soñaba con un impresionante árbol de navidad lleno de luces y esferas y cientos de regalos debajo mientras que Crowley, bueno, él sólo sabía que a pesar de estar dormido en medio de una gran cama sin un ángel a un lado no estaba solo.

Y comenzaba a aceptar que aunque Azirafel llegase a faltar, Crowley no estaría solo nunca más.

…

Adán ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y aquel chico lo imitó. Ambos se contemplaban con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo esa familiaridad entre ellos pero, al mismo tiempo, siendo dos personas completamente distintas que apenas llevaban cinco minutos conociéndose y lo único que sabían del otro era su nombre.

Estaban a las afueras del edificio del apartamento, Crowley había declarado que primero llevaría a Pulsifer y Anathema a la biblioteca de Azirafel y después vendría a recogerlos para ir por el árbol.

Los adultos se encontraban charlando animadamente entre ellos, abrigados de tal manera que sus dientes no castañeaban amenazando con romperse los unos a los otros. Adán ya los conocía, se los habían presentado antes de que los adultos que él conocía se fueran, y era una sorpresa saber que Crowley y Azirafel tuvieran un hijo pero eso no pareció importarle tanto como el chico frente a él.

Se llamaba Jack, era rubio como el hombre llamado Dean pero se parecía al hijo de Crowley, Castiel. Miraba la nieve caer como si jamás la hubiese visto y contemplaba a Adán como si no hubiera conocido a cualquier otro niño en toda su vida. Tenía un gorro de lana, al igual que él, calado hasta las cejas mientras usaba una chamarra roja, la de Adán era azul.

Si era un poco honesto, ambos vestían de manera muy similar haciendo que Adán se preguntara si cuando fuera adulto luciría así.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención del chico era su aura, dorada y brillante como un sol en verano, ¿era un ángel también? No parecía uno, ¿acaso sería un Nefilim como él? Eso explicaría por qué se parecía a esa pareja que miraban en su dirección cada tres minutos.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

Adán fue el primero en romper el silencio, dejando de ladear la cabeza en un intento de comprender más a aquel chico. Jack lo imitó, sonriendo débilmente mientras lucía avergonzado por aquella cuestión.

—Tengo cuatro—declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Adán frunció el ceño, ofendido de que le mintiera de esa manera. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras luces rojas decoraban su pupila, intentando obligarlo a decir la verdad pero los de aquel chico se encendieron de manera dorada y los entrecerró luciendo más amenazador de lo que Adán podría a su edad.

Se comunicaron sin palabras, tan sólo contemplándose el uno al otro mandando imágenes de su propio apocalipsis, comparándolas hasta dar con lo que les parecía tan familiar en el otro. Jadearon cuando las piezas encajaron, se alejaron un paso del otro antes de mirarse con interés.

Se sintió como cuando conoces a un pariente, un primo o un tío. No sabías quién era hasta que te lo presentan, no tenías ni idea de su existencia hasta que estaba frente a ti. Se sentía incómodo, era como estar ante un reflector y no sabías como actuar hasta que te dabas cuenta que no era para tanto, que tenían demasiado en común y que era divertido tener a alguien que podría entenderte.

Algo así fue para Jack y Adán. Se sonrieron antes de reírse, divertidos con lo bizarro que era el hecho de ambos ser hijos del diablo. O bueno…Adán no necesito saber que su propio Lucifer también era un mal padre porque Jack le había presentado a Castiel como su propio padre de la misma manera en que Adán había decidido que no tenía nada que ver con el ángel caído.

Ambos cortando de tajo su relación con el príncipe de las tinieblas, formando su propia familia y siendo felices con eso.

El Bentley de Crowley volvió a aparecer haciendo que todos se acercaran. De manera automática Jack extendió una mano y tomó la de Adán; si bien el chico ya tenía 10 años, Jack no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas así de pequeñas por lo que prefería mantenerlas a la vista. Adán no tuvo problema en entender eso, además que iban al mercado navideño que siempre estaba abarrotado en aquellas fechas y no quería perderse.

Crowley bajó del auto y colocó los brazos sobre el techo de éste, mirando a todos los que esperaban sus indicaciones, sintiendo que sin duda su pobre vehículo no tenía capacidad para semejante carga y lucirían como un paquete de sardinas.

—De acuerdo, puedo usar unos cuantos milagros demoniacos para esto—sentenció suspirando—Jack y Adán irán al frente. Sam tendrá en sus piernas a Gabriel y el resto irá cómodo. Andando.

Palmeó el techo del vehículo y todos se pusieron en marcha. Jack dejó que Adán subiera primero antes de colocarse él, sintiéndose satisfecho ante el hecho de ir en la ventana.

Atrás hubo una pequeña discusión que hizo que Crowley se tensara mientras los que eran adultos responsables de sus acciones comenzaban a empujarse en un intento de hacerse espacio; Cass y Gabriel querían ir en una ventana por sus alas, Dean dijo que no volvería a irse en medio y Sam había golpeado su cabeza con el marco de la puerta haciendo que gruñera y sentenciara que no iba a irse él en medio al ser demasiado alto, tapaba la vista hacia atrás.

Crowley contó hasta cinco, en realidad lo hizo hasta tres, antes de quitarse las gafas y girar en el asiento mostrando su cabeza de serpiente mientras siseaba y sus colmillos se alargaban de manera mortífera. Su piel se llenó de escamas y su lengua viperina salió en un latigazo que congeló a los cuatro hombres de la parte de atrás en medio de su disputa.

—Tomen un maldito asiento ya—gruñó antes de volver a su apariencia normal— ¿De verdad son los adultos?

Jack y Adán rieron entre dientes haciendo que Crowley sonriera débilmente.

Al final Dean fue el que se tuvo que ir en medio con Cass en una ventana y Gabriel y Sam en la otra, luciendo tan malhumorado como un niño de cinco años a quien le han quitado sus dulces. Crowley los miró por el espejo retrovisor sintiendo que en realidad llevaba 6 niños de compras a un lugar donde abundaba la gente.

¿Qué hizo para que Azirafel le castigara de esa manera?

…

Era sorprendente ver a las personas ir de un lado a otro con abrigos, miles de cajas de regalos y decoraciones navideñas mientras sus pies andaban por la nieve y el agua congelada de una manera elegante sin llegar a resbalarse. Por contrario de ellos, que apenas habían puesto un pie en la acera Dean se había resbalado llevándose a Sam y éste a Gabriel en el proceso cayendo de sentón hechos un manojo de largas extremidades. Adán susurro algo sobre que se parecían a _Bambi_ en el hielo.

Crowley los ignoró, mirando la cantidad de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, los abrigos tan parecidos y similares. Sería una mentira decir que no estaba pensando en el incidente en el aeropuerto donde Jack casi se perdía por seguir a una gabardina incorrecta, ¿y en aquel lugar? Sería demasiado fácil perderlos.

Había tantos puestos coloridos, tanta gente con abrigos negros y bufandas, demasiados lugares donde un par de niños—porque sin duda Jack era un niño—podrían distraerse y perderse. ¿Y si alguien se los llevaba?

Okay, era muy estúpido de su parte asumir que Jack y Adán corrían peligro…especialmente ellos. Crowley podía apostar a que era más probable que Gabriel y Cass se perdieran a que el par de niños se viera envuelto en problemas.

Sopesó sus posibilidades.

Quería pasar tiempo con Castiel, de verdad que sí, pero su hijo parecía estar en su propio mundo con Dean haciendo que Crowley sonriera muy a su pesar, ¿por qué odiaría al humano que amaba de esa manera a Cass? No podría ni aunque lo intentara.

—Iré con los chicos a buscar un árbol—anunció Crowley haciendo que de manera inmediata Adán y Jack se pegaran a sus costados—Por lo que más quieran, no se metan en problemas ¿sí? Sólo compren adornos para el árbol.

— ¿Puedo comprar algo para mí?—cuestionó Gabriel mientras Sam suspiraba—Ya vi los puestos de caramelos, Crowley, así que quiero caramelos.

—Por los ángeles, Gabriel, ¿tienes cinco años?—cuestionó Crowley enarcando una ceja, mirando por encima de los lentes a aquel cuarteto antes de negar con la cabeza—Hagan lo que quieran.

De manera extraña, Crowley se movía como una serpiente entre las multitudes a pesar de tener dos piernas. Sorteaba grandes cargas, atravesaba pequeños espacios y apenas rosaba a las personas al pasar haciendo que Jack y Adán lo contemplaran con la misma admiración que podrían tener por una estrella de rock.

Pronto se sumergieron en aquel lugar con locales de lona naranja y luces de colores; el aroma a pino, jengibre, caramelo y algo más los rodeó a tal grado que no hubo nada más que ese lugar y la nieve cayendo de manera perezosa sobre ellos.

Había risas, varias personas disfrazadas de Santa mientras niños esperaban ansiosos su turno para sentarse en sus piernas y leerle la lista de regalos, Jack se preguntó si era correcto que los padres dejaran que sus hijos se sentaran en las piernas de un extraño sólo para seguir la mentira de un hombre gordo que baja por la chimenea y te deja obsequios, si era realista era espeluznante a excepción de la parte donde recibes regalos. A Jack le gustaban los regalos.

—En Tafield no hay mercados así—habló Adán haciendo que Jack le prestara atención—Tenemos que viajar a la ciudad por esas cosas. A veces papá poda un árbol del bosque y lo decoramos en casa.

—Yo nunca he tenido un árbol de navidad—murmuró Jack pensativo, aun manteniendo a Adán sujeto con fuerza de la mano—Siempre hay trabajo así que no celebramos la navidad.

— ¿Realmente tienes cuatro años?—cuestionó Adán alzando la cabeza para mirar a Jack—Luces más grande.

—Tuve que crecer rápido porque no era seguro—aclaró Jack como si no tuviera importancia mientras veía un puesto lleno de galletas en forma de hombrecitos— ¿La navidad es como en las películas?

Adán se encontró pensando en su respuesta mientras intentaban no perder a Crowley de vista, era demasiado fácil distinguirlo del resto de los abrigos negros por su cabellera, aquel color borgoña parecía una llama en el océano que te llevaría a casa si la seguías.

Las navidades para Adán en realidad no habían sido malas, había recibido muchos juguetes y su madre siempre paraba pavo relleno con puré de patatas y pastel de carne; sus abuelos venían y Adán recibía los calcetines y los caramelos como si fueran el mejor regalo de todos, después iba a jugar con sus amigos con sus nuevos juguetes y se divertían comiendo galletas de jengibre y leche achocolatada mientras los adultos bebían el vino caliente o el ponche.

—No ocurren demasiados milagros navideños como en las películas—aclaró Adán encogiéndose de hombros—Pero cuando despiertas y ves todos tus regalos es bastante genial.

Jack se preguntó si aquella navidad él recibiría muchos regalos y, de ser así, qué le darían. ¿Juguetes? ¿Una laptop nueva? ¿Un auto? ¿Le darían calcetines como en todas esas películas? Había escuchado a un niño pedirle a Santa un hermanito, ¿podría recibir algo así? Aunque siempre había querido un perro.

—Bueno, pequeños diablillos—habló Crowley deteniéndose mientras los chicos llegaban junto a él—He aquí el jardín navideño, estúpido nombre en realidad—ambos sonrieron ante las palabras del demonio mientras miraban lo que tenían en frente—Vayan y busquen un buen árbol, los esperaré justo aquí.

Jack dudo en acercarse, sintiendo que la cantidad de árboles lo convertía más en un bosque que en un jardín. Las personas iban y venían, hombres grandes cargando un árbol tras otro mientras las familias esperaban dirigiéndolos hacia donde esperaba su vehículo para poder transportarlo.

Adán tiró de su mano luciendo entusiasmado a lo que Jack se apresuró a ir dejando atrás su temor de perderse o de que algo pudiera salir mal. Pronto se vio rodeado de infinidad de árboles de todos los tamaños y de todas las formas, siendo transportado a lo que parecía un mundo completamente distinto; ahí no había monstruos ni ángeles ni demonios, ni siquiera existía un Lucifer en toda regla puesto que sólo había alegría.

Aquel lugar sólo tenía alegría, ilusión, el entusiasmo del niño interno de todas las personas ante la idea de escoger un árbol en familia que decorarían juntos y que estaría en medio de su hogar, habría regalos, habría risas rodeándolo como si fueran canciones navideñas mientras las luces lo iluminaban de la misma manera en que el amor que la familia sentía iluminaba sus ojos mientras su esperanza y su alegría encendía la estrella en la cima.

Adán había tenido muchos árboles de navidad y se moría por escoger uno pero se contuvo. La mirada de Jack le decía que aquello era importante para él.

Todos los árboles eran importantes, cada árbol era escogido no solo por lo grande y bonito que era sino por el sentimiento que despertaba en sus futuros propietarios. Anathema le había explicado, cuando preguntó sobre por qué tenía que ser un árbol y no cualquier otra cosa, que el árbol representaba la unidad como familia.

 _—Un árbol es un conjunto de muchas cosas—_ había dicho mientras le arropaba— _ramas y ramas que van teniendo sus propias hojas y en conjunto forman algo hermoso. Un tronco tan grande y ancho que parece imposible de doblegar, independientemente de lo que los leñadores digan. Un árbol es símbolo de muchas cosas, Adán, pero en momentos así creo que representa a la familia que lo escoge._

Y aunque Adán estaba ahí y consideraba a Azirafel y Crowley como tíos lejanos o algo parecido, aquella era la familia de Jack y era su deber escoger el árbol que representara a la familia que había escogido.

Anduvieron entre los árboles, mirando cada uno en espera de encontrar el indicado. Jack pasaba sus manos por las hojas, sonreía cuando las agujas del pino le picaban en la palma de su mano y cuando el aroma a resina y algo más inundaba su nariz, Adán se encontraba entretenido viendo algunas ardillas intentando colarse entre las ramas.

Fue entonces que Jack lo vio.

Era grande, justo como lo quería, y sus ramas se encontraban demasiado agrupadas de tal manera que lo hacía ver frondoso cuando en realidad no lo era. Su tronco era demasiado delgado en medio lo que hacía que fuera peligroso sobrecargarlo de objetos como esferas y luces; en algunas partes se encontraba un poco menos colorido que en otras haciendo que el verde fuera de uno profundo a uno opaco. Estaba ligeramente inclinado y la punta se había roto, quizá en la transportación o por cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Es importante escoger un buen árbol?—cuestionó Jack, inseguro de tomar aquel.

—Anathema dice que el árbol representa a tu familia—mencionó Adán como si no tuviera importancia—El árbol es como un símbolo de unidad o algo así. Sabes que es el indicado porque lo sientes.

Jack volvió a mirar ese árbol; estaba maltratado pero seguía manteniéndose fuerte, amenazaba con no poder soportar demasiado peso pero algo en su tronco y la parte inferior le decía que podría con ello y con más.

Era un árbol fuerte a pesar de su aspecto poco favorable y la manera en la que todas sus ramas parecían demasiado juntas en la cima le recordaba al hecho de no dejarse sin importar las circunstancias. Y esa variedad de colores, como si algunas partes fueran de otro tipo de pino. Especies distintas.

—Sin duda es este—sentenció con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba las hojas.

—Iré por Crowley, entonces—celebró Adán mientras miraba sonriendo a Jack—Es un bonito árbol, Jack.

—No sólo es bonito—aclaró Jack mirando con orgullo su elección—Es fuerte y unido. Es perfecto.

Adán no lo contradijo. Él había escogido su propio árbol así como Jack. Ellos habían escogido su propia familia luego de romper lo que se esperaba de ellos, la amenaza que posiblemente fueron para otros siendo solo unos chicos con ganas de celebrar la navidad.

Cada uno tenía su propio ideal de perfección así que si para Jack aquel árbol era el indicado entonces estaba bien para Adán.

Aquel era el árbol perfecto para la familia Winchester.


	4. Gabriel vs Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que no le hice justicia a un encuentro entre Gabriel y Gabriel pero realmente me había divertido escribiendo esto así que espero que les guste

Azirafel estaba aburrido, no encontraba otra palabra para describir ese sentimiento tan apabullante que parecía aplastarlo conforme veía a los ángeles frente a él, escuchaba sus conversaciones y era dejado de lado; usualmente aquello no le molestaba, siempre encontraba un libro que leer, algo que hornear o alguna conversación interesante qué escuchar pero en esa ocasión no se trataba de nada de eso.

Estaba la sensación de amargura que sentía al recordar que Castiel estaba en casa y él no estuvo para recibirlo. Era una sensación agria en su paladar que comenzaba a ponerle de malas porque en aquel lugar no estaba su familia; hace mucho tiempo que dejo de sentir el cielo como su hogar, desde el momento en que ellos desterraron a Crowley. ¿Cómo podría considerar aquello una familia si repudiaban a parte de la suya? Temía que Ella se enojara por sus pensamientos.

Se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa con cientos de sillas, su mejilla descansaba en sus manos sobre la mesa, suspirando de forma aburrida, haciendo que la servilleta más cercana revoloteara un momento antes de volver a su lugar. Volvió a suspirar esperando encontrar entretenimiento en aquello, preguntándose qué diría Crowley de estar ahí con él, imaginándose lo que su familia estaría haciendo ya a esas alturas, ¿Crowley ya habrá intentado matar a Dean? ¿Cómo se llevarían Adam y Jack? ¿Castiel se encontraría feliz con Pulsifer y Anathema?

—Azirafel, que bueno que te encuentro—Gabriel se sentó a su lado haciendo que el pequeño ángel de cabello blanco lo mirara con interés—He olvidado traer el vino, ¿crees que podrías encargarte?—frunció el ceño, confundido.

Usualmente era Jesús el que se encargaba de esas cosas tan sólo con una jarra de agua, todos amaban el truco, sólo Azirafel sabía que el propio Crowley fue el que se lo enseñó, por lo que ir a comprar vino era algo irrelevante para ellos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por el vino?—cuestionó, decidiendo que podría escaparse para ver a Crowley y Castiel antes de volver.

—No, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza, nubes?—Azirafel bufó ofendido ante el insulto—Beelz no tarda en llegar, necesito que te mantengas con ella en lo que vuelvo, ¿puedes?

Azirafel abrió la boca con la intención de sugerir que era mejor si él iba por el vino y Gabriel se quedaba para presentar a su pareja pero no hubo necesidad, el arcángel desapareció de su lado sentenciando que no había opción de discutir aquello. Azirafel volvió a suspirar con aburrimiento volviendo a colocar la mejilla sobre sus manos.

¿Por qué Gabriel sí podía llevar a Beelz y él a Crowley no? Era muy injusto; de haberse quedado en casa seguro en aquel instante estarían comprando un gran árbol y cientos de adornos para ponerle con tal de hacerlo parecer decente, como esos árboles navideños de la televisión o de las revistas.

¿Y si después de la llegada de Beelz se iba a casa? Seguramente todos estarían tan conmocionados que nadie notaría su ausencia. Aquel simple plan lo hizo sonreír despejando su mente del aburrimiento que le había aplastado.

…

No era un secreto que Gabriel amaba los dulces, el azúcar, los caramelos y cualquier cosa que pudiera contener sacarina o chocolate, amaba el chocolate. Y la navidad, en su gran mayoría, se trataba de dulces; bastones de caramelo que no todos amaban, pastel de frutas que aceptabas por compromiso, muñecos de jengibre horneados con glaseado de colores, malvaviscos, miles y miles de caramelos que brillaban ante sus ojos como luces navideñas dispuestos a atraerle como si de un milagro navideño se tratara. Está de más decir que en aquel momento mantenerlo lejos de los dulces requería esfuerzo.

Sam iba tirando de él para que no se entretuviera en los puestos, también temeroso de que se le perdiera entre la multitud rebosante de aquel lugar; habían accedido a comprar algunos adornos para el árbol de un lado de aquel tianguis navideño mientras del otro, unos puestos más al frente, iban Cass y Dean dispuestos a conseguir luces y otros pocos adornos.

Gabriel dejaba que Sam le acarreara de la mano, manteniéndolo a su lado mientras se debatía entre esferas rojas o esferas doradas, para Gabe era lo mismo pero en diferente color; dejaba a su novio discutir con el vendedor comparando otros colores y distintos tamaños, suponiendo que el árbol que escogería Jack sería grande, y que Crowley querría lo mejor para el chico.

El arcángel ahorró un suspiró de aburrimiento mirando a Castiel al otro lado del tianguis, tanto él como Dean discutían sobre un ángel de juguete o una estrella antes de sonreírse y tomar el ángel, Dean se inclinó a besar su mejilla haciendo que el pelinegro sólo le mirara con fastidio y esa fue la expresión que se escondió entre la multitud para Gabriel haciéndolo sentir terriblemente contento por su hermanito.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de felicidad y amor se esfumó en el instante en que sus ojos observaron el puesto que estaba exactamente frente al de las esferas donde se encontraban. Fue como la mañana de navidad para Gabriel.

Pudo apreciar miles de colores, olisqueó el aire encontrando a la perfección el característico aroma del ponche, canela y azúcar. Mucha azúcar, el aroma favorito de Gabriel sobre todos en la tierra. Sus ojos brillaron mientras veía las vitrinas con lo que parecían miles de pastelillos, galletas, caramelos y bizcochos sintiendo como, a pesar de ser imposible, la boca se le hacía agua y estaba a nada de comenzar a salivar.

Era un ser celestial, la comida no era una necesidad para él así como tampoco lo era para Azirafel pero ambos podían disfrutarla, no cualquier ángel podía saborear más allá de las moléculas. Sin embargo, Gabriel prefería los postres sobre cualquier cosa mientras que Azirafel podía comer perfectamente cualquier platillo que se le atravesara.

Tiró de la mano de Sam intentando atraer su atención mientras seguía mirando fijamente aquel puesto con temor a que desapareciera.

—Sammy, ¿puedo ir allá?—cuestionó señalando al frente, haciendo que Sam le mirara un momento antes de mirar a qué se refería—Prometo no demorar, por favor.

—Gabriel, no podemos llamar la atención, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

—Prometo que mantendré perfil bajo—se alzó sobre la punta de los pies intentando alcanzar a Sam haciendo que el alto se inclinara sobre él—Sólo quiero probar lo que venden, te traeré algo ¿de acuerdo?

Se miraron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, Gabriel con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Sam con el ceño fruncido que fue aligerándose conforme pasaban los segundos sabiendo que no podía negarle nada al arcángel cuando lo miraba de esa manera, además él estaría justo en frente manteniendo atención en él, Gabe fácilmente podría ir y venir sin meterse en ningún lío.

Sam suspiró antes de asentir ganándose un beso en modo de agradecimiento, sonriendo tontamente mientras Gabriel mascullaba algo sobre ser el mejor novio del mundo y traerle algo en recompensa. Sam lo dejo partir, viéndolo sortear a los niños y las familias que ya iban en exceso cargados antes de llegar a su destino, dándose la vuelta y sacudiendo la mano en señal de que estaba bien, que lo tenía controlado.

Sam volvió su atención a las esferas, decidiéndose por las rojas y las doradas, antes de pasar al papel de regalo, esperando encontrar algo para envolver los libros que le había traído a Azirafel y los obsequios que Dean había escondido en una maleta.

Gabriel, mientras tanto, iba mirando las vitrinas pidiendo una cosa de cada uno haciendo que la mujer que atendía le mirara de forma extraña pero para Gabriel no hubo nada más importante que ese brillante platito con muestras de bizcochos, la palabra gratis podía brillar por su propia cuenta ante sus ojos como luces fluorescentes atrayéndolo como una polilla.

Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y tomó un par mientras la mujer que le había atendido hacía su pedido, se llevó ambos a la boca y gimió de placer al sentirlos tan esponjosos y dulces, con ese rico sabor a chocolate derritiéndose en su paladar mientras los masticaba con rapidez odiando que tuvieran que terminarse; tomó otro par, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, desde luego, y se los echó a la boca de la misma manera que haría un niño de cinco años en la misma situación que él.

Después de pagar y haberse terminado la mitad de los bizcochos de muestra, Gabriel tomó su bolsa y estuvo a punto de irse de nuevo con Sam, imaginándose lo primero que comería una vez que llegara con él antes de que Dean descubriera que tenía comida. Como dije, estuvo a punto, pero algo lo detuvo atrayendo su atención por completo haciendo que se olvidara de su principal propósito.

Era un adorno navideño de luces en forma de ángel, estaba ahí a un lado del local, Gabriel estaba bastante seguro que cuando pasó no se encontraba; las luces estaban encendidas de un bonito color amarillo mientras aquel ángel mantenía lo que parecía una trompeta, bien podría reírse porque le recordaba a él, solía tener una trompeta, o cuerno, como se llame, que se supone sonaría cuando el apocalipsis iniciara, ¿dónde la habrá dejado?

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mirando con atención ese bonito adorno ahí colocado de manera poco estratégica para marketing.

—Hola, vengo a recoger un barril de vino a nombre de Gabriel.

Las alas de Gabriel se agitaron, fue inevitable controlarlas, y sus ojos se encendieron reconociendo la presencia de otro arcángel pero era como una similitud, no era ni Rafael ni Uriel ni nadie que pudiera reconocer apenas se le acercaba; la gracia tenía un sello familiar, una esencia que reconocería bien pero, al mismo tiempo, no tan bien en un momento de análisis externos.

Era como una gracia gemela de la suya.

Miró hacia donde había escuchado al hombre pedir vino sintiendo que se tensaba en su lugar al ver un par de alas doradas en su espalda mientras que, a diferencia de su abrigo negro y su bufanda roja, éste iba vestido de gris de pies a cabeza.

Cinco segundos, los contó, cinco segundos mirándolo antes de darse la vuelta y esconderse de nuevo en el local sabiendo que él también le había sentido, lo supo por la vibración de su plumaje y la forma en la que brilló para sus ojos celestiales.

—Un solo trabajo, Gabriel—gruñó Gabe por lo bajo mientras se mantenía escondido—Uno solo y no pudiste.

Miró hacia el frente encontrando a Sam aún en el mismo puesto dónde lo dejó, se concentró en la cantidad de personas y, manteniéndose gacho, se apresuró a llegar al otro lado mientras aquel ángel que venía por vino se asomaba al local intentando descubrir aquella sensación demasiado familiar, casi gemela, que había sentido.

Gabriel, ni lento ni perezoso, se apresuró a llegar a Sam pero, no conforme, se colocó frente a él encogiéndose e intentando esconder sus alas lo máximo que pudiera mientras se abrazaba al pelilargo y miraba por el hueco bajo su brazo al frente pudiendo mantener vigilado a aquel hombre de gris que miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—cuestionó Sam apenas Gabriel le había abierto el abrigo para meterse dentro.

—Me ofende que creas que es algo que hice yo—murmuró Gabriel alzando la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—Quizá sólo te extrañe.

—Te amo, Gabriel, pero tu reputación te precede—ante aquella declaración el arcángel bufó.

—Sólo tú puedes hacer que una declaración de amor suene como un insulto—masculló antes de volver su atención a aquel hombre de gris.

Miraba hacia todos lados con ojos entrecerrados, parecía todo un político o quizá un empresario, vestía mucho mejor que el más burócrata de sus hermanos, si no fuera porque Gabriel sabía su verdadera identidad sospecharía que no era otro más que Miguel por el gesto arrogante en su rostro y la mirada analítica con la que contemplaba a la multitud. Pareció fijarse en Sam pero no le tomó mucha importancia antes de seguir su recorrido.

¿Cómo él podía ser un reflejo suyo? Era tan aburrido y formal, ¿dónde estaba la sonrisa traviesa? ¿Por qué no perdía la cordura al ver todos esos dulces? Por el contrario suyo, lucía asqueado y aburrido de estar ahí, como si fuera lo último que quisiera pero se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿qué clase de Gabriel era él?

— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que ocurre?—cuestionó Sam mientras tomaba, con algo de dificultad, las bolsas de compra—Gabriel, quítate.

—No puedo—susurró el rubio de manera confidencial antes de mirarlo— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos de dos Gabriel y lo catastrófico que sería para Zira y Crowley si nos encontrábamos?—Sam le miró inseguro.

—Que lo menciones ahora no me hace sentir más tranquilo.

—Debería porque él está justo en el puesto de en frente—susurró.

Sam se tensó e intentó girar pero Gabriel se lo impidió, sujetándolo con más fuerza y mirándolo con alarma. Debió suponer que había sido demasiado pedir que no se metiera en problemas, ¡sólo iba al puesto de enfrente! ¿Cómo, por todos los dioses, se metía en tantos problemas yendo al puesto de en frente? Hasta parecía que Gabriel lo hacía a propósito.

—No te puedo dejar solo ni cinco minutos, ¿verdad?—cuestiono en un gruñido mientras intentaba averiguar como salir de aquello sin meterse en problemas.

—En mi defensa, yo no hice nada malo.

A unos puestos más adelantes, rodeados de luces de colores, Castiel escuchaba a Dean sobre las ventajas y desventajas de comprar luces de colores o de un solo color, sugiriendo que podrían tomar ambas y colocarlas en el árbol para luego ver cuál les gustaba más.

Castiel asintió, sonriendo cuando Dean le puso una bufanda alegando que iba a congelarse, se abstuvo de recordarle que aquello era imposible, el cazador se sentía mucho mejor cuando sentía que estaba haciendo más por él que sólo dejarlo estar a su lado.

Cuando Dean terminó de acomodarle la bufanda el pelinegro miró hacia donde había visto a Sam y Gabe hace unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño cuando capto los débiles gestos que Gabriel hacía escondido en Sam intentando atraer la atención de Cass al otro lado del tianguis.

Intentó mirar a través de las personas, esquivó un árbol acarreado por un hombre seguido de tres niñas antes de lograr enfocar a su hermano ignorando por completo a Dean. Gabriel gesticulaba algo a lo que sonaba su propio nombre mientras Sam lo mantenía envuelto con ambos brazos sin moverse ni un centímetro. Gabe señaló hacia un punto frente a ellos haciendo que Cass mirara en esa dirección.

Había un hombre realmente alto, casi tanto como Sam, vestía un pulcro traje de un azul grisáceo que podría pasar desapercibido debido a la temporada. Era tan formal y distinguido que si no fuera por las dos alas doradas que salían de su espalda y ese débil resplandor que lo rodeaba, Cass creería que se trataba de un hombre cualquiera.

Se tensó en su lugar sintiendo que sus alas revoloteaban un momento, aquel hombre lo miró un segundo, parecía que buscaba algo en la multitud y apenas apartó la mirada, como si Castiel no fuera algo de interés, éste tiró de la mano de Dean y lo colocó entre el local continuo y en el que estaban, cubriéndose con él mientras miraba a hurtadillas en dirección a donde aquel hombre volvía a mirar descubriendo que ya no estaba el pelinegro con alas. Dio tentativos pasos al frente aún con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó Dean confundido mientras veía como Cass se agachaba levemente ocultándose en su pecho— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? Hay niños, Cass.

El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de darle un golpe en el pecho.

—Deja de pensar de esa manera, Dean—le riñó mirando fijamente sobre su hombro—Creo que tenemos un problema que hará que papá nos mate.

La palabra _papá_ viniendo del pelinegro y el verbo _matar_ en una oración no era algo que Dean quisiera escuchar, ya se imaginaba la espeluznante serpiente rojiza con filosos colmillos que seguramente se le enrollaría en torno al cuello hasta asesinarlo de asfixia.

— ¿Es mucho pedir un día tranquilo?—gruñó el cazador— ¿Qué es?

—No qué sino quién—corrigió Castiel—Se trata del otro Gabriel.

Todos los cielos habían acordado mantenerse sobre aviso cuando alguno iba a acercarse demasiado a los terrenos del otro, resultaba demasiado molesto tener varios ángeles con el mismo nombre confundiéndolos, era muy fácil creer que sólo habían cambiado de recipiente debido a que la gracia era la misma.

Gemelos, en términos humanos, todos los ángeles eran gemelos, todos poseían un gemelo de gracia que habitaba en otro cielo manejando las cosas a su modo y, cuando se encontraban cerca, reaccionaban de manera puramente angelical.

El único ser celestial en todos los cielos que no poseía un gemelo era, ni más ni menos, que Castiel, ángel de ángeles y no precisamente por sus méritos. Gabriel, el alto, arrugó la nariz en claro desagrado cuando recordó la motita de luz que seguía a Azirafel por todos lados antes de bajarlo a la tierra, hace mucho que no sabía de él, suponía que su padre Crowley lo había mantenido con él pero, con el tiempo, se olvidó de su existencia hasta ese momento.

No era idiota, había sentido a la perfección la presencia de dos ángeles, uno era otro Gabriel y el segundo era una extraña mezcla de gracias que le hacía aún más único, no era familiar como lo habría sido con otro Rafael o con otro Miguel, era diferente. Olía distinto.

—Es un árbol realmente grande y perfecto—hablaba Jack con entusiasmo mientras mantenía a Adán sujeto de la mano y Crowley acarreaba el pino— ¿No te gusta, abuelo?

Crowley dejó de maldecir entre dientes ante el peso del árbol sólo cuando Jack le dijo abuelo, haciendo que el pelirrojo miraba al par de anticristos que traía consigo, demasiado entusiasmados con la idea de tener lo más parecido a un hermano que pudieran imaginar y a una familia mucho más grande de la que ya tenían.

Adán había descubierto que Jack no solía entender muchas cosas que, para otros niños, serían demasiado simples como el verdadero significado de la navidad, lo que se tenía qué hacer y cómo los copos de nieve no eran únicos sino motas de algodón que caían de vez en cuando. A pesar de verse realmente grande, Adán pensaba que Jack era como un hermano menor, no el hermano mayor que siempre quiso.

—Si quieres podemos molestar a Azirafel colocándolo en la punta—murmuró Crowley con una sonrisa mirándolos por encima de sus lentes con amarillentos ojos—Pero eso es sorpresa.

Adán se soltó riendo a la par que Jack pero Crowley se ahogó con su propia risa cuando miró hacia el frente encontrando a Gabriel ahí parado entre la multitud mirando hacia todos lados.

Poniéndose en alerta inmediata, Crowley recorrió desde su posición todo el maldito tianguis navideño en un intento de dar con su hijo, encontrándolo escondido entre dos locales mientras usaba a Dean de escudo, más adelante distinguió como Sam intentaba avanzar sin dejar de cubrir a Gabriel, suponía que intentaban llegar a donde estaba el resto para poder moverse de ahí.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta al escuchar la conversación de Adán con Jack. Sintió todo su interior derrumbarse ante la perspectiva de Gabriel encontrándolos y, peor aún, ante lo que Azirafel le haría si Jack o Castiel se veían expuestos a algo semejante.

—Jack, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijimos de pasar desapercibidos para el cielo?—cuestionó Crowley haciendo que el rubio le mirara con interés.

—No he usado mi gracia para nada—aseguró.

—Sí, yo lo confirmo—asintió Adán mientras apretaba la mano de Jack—No usamos gracia para escoger el árbol.

—Adorables—se mofó Crowley, tirando del árbol hasta colocarlo frente a Jack—Vas a mantenerte pegado y gacho al árbol, ¿de acuerdo? Adán, tú ven del otro lado y sujétate de mi abrigo—ambos obedecieron sin más—Iremos lento y cuando lleguemos donde están Castiel y Dean harán lo mismo.

Crowley no se preocupaba mucho de lo que pudiera sucederle a Gabriel, no era un secreto que fueran conscientes de la existencia del otro a pesar de mantenerse al margen, sino que su principal preocupación era, sobre todas las cosas, Castiel y Jack; su propio hijo no había sido muy bien recibido en su cielo cuando nació especialmente porque no se les castigó por su creación cuando en aquel tiempo sólo Ella podía crear ángeles; Jack era el anticristo, había sido demasiado duro tan solo manejar a Adán como para que ahora tuvieran que manejar a otro, si Gabriel no sabía de la existencia de Jack no sería Crowley el que se la dijera.

Caminó con precaución asegurándose que Jack siguiera cubierto por el árbol que habían escogido, intentando alcanzar a Castiel y a Dean entre dos locales que le miraban esperanzados mientras del otro lado Sam comenzaba a moverse con precaución en un intento de mantener oculto a Gabriel con toda su estatura.

—No hicimos nada malo—fue lo primero que dijo Castiel cuando Crowley colocó el árbol frente a ellos cubriéndolos.

—Decirles que no se metan en problemas es mucho pedir ¿no es así?—cuestionó el demonio mirando con ojos amarillentos a Dean haciéndolo tragar.

— ¿Qué te digo? Nuestro segundo apellido es problemas—informó sonriendo nerviosamente—Bueno, algunos creerían que es apocalipsis pero depende del contexto.

Crowley entrecerró los ojos mientras Adán sonreía divertido sin soltarse del abrigo del demonio, comenzando a tirar de él cuando vio al arcángel Gabriel de su cielo acercarse a ellos con una expresión seria sorteando a las multitudes que iban y venían.

—Eso no ayuda en este instante—gruñó Castiel por lo bajo mirando con exasperación al cazador.

—Lo último que queremos son problemas de ese nivel—masculló Crowley señalando con brusquedad el árbol—Escóndanse con Jack y…

— ¿De compras navideñas, Crowley?

El demonio se crispó ante aquello mirando con brusquedad al frente; Gabriel sonreía de una manera que pretendía ser amable pero Crowley era capaz de notar la tensión en él que lo mantenía alerta mirando a cada persona que pululaba entre los puestos esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que delatara la presencia angelical que había sentido.

Adán no tenía un recuerdo muy agradable respecto a Gabriel, en realidad le había fastidiado mucho la primera y última vez que se vieron.

Era tan alto que podía inclinarse hacia atrás para verlo pero, aún así, sabía que uno de los invitados de Crowley era más alto que él y, sin duda, era más agradable. También estaba el hecho de que el otro Gabriel le caía mejor que ese. El otro le daba dulces, era divertido y siempre estaba riendo a pesar de tener un humor muy pesado, aquel Gabriel ni siquiera quería a Azirafel y siempre estaba haciendo chistes que podrían considerarse ofensivos. Suponía que por eso se entendía tan bien con Beelzebuth, ¿no decían que Dios los hace y ellos se juntan?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel?—cuestionó Crowley arrastrando la última sílaba de su nombre mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado— ¿Ya liberarás a Azirafel de su prisión para que vuelva a casa?

—Azirafel está en casa justo ahora, demonio, ¿de qué hablas?—masculló el arcángel ligeramente ofendido mientras se sacudía la nieve del traje—Y él disfruta esas fiestas, en especial cuando Jesús hace sus trucos.

—Permíteme dudarlo.

Gabriel olisqueó el aire haciendo que Crowley se tensara y agitara los dedos de manera discreta impregnando todo a su alrededor con aquel aroma a pino que le acompañaba en un intento de cubrir el aroma de Jack y Castiel.

Adán se pegó más a él mirando a aquel hombre con ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo una débil amenaza de su parte sin tomarla muy en serio, Gabriel podría ser un cretino pero no era muy brillante, no al menos rodeado de personas. Le recordaba a un simple hombre de oficina enfrentándose a uno de campo.

— ¿Notas ese aroma?—cuestionó Gabriel haciendo que Crowley se tensara—Es dulce como el de un ángel pero un poco agrio, como si fuera un…

—Hola—saludó Adán dando un paso al frente, sobresaltando a Gabriel—Pasaré la navidad con Crowley y Azirafel, hemos venido por un árbol, ¿tú a qué has venido?

La presencia del niño hizo que Gabriel arrugara la nariz adivinando que aquella pestilencia venía ni más ni menos que del pequeño diablillo.

—Traes al diablillo contigo—señaló sonriendo tensamente antes de inclinarse para estar a su altura—Seguro tu tía Beelz estaría encantada de saludarte.

—Seguro que al tío Crowley le encantaría enroscarse alrededor de tu cuello hasta asfixiarte—señaló el chico sonriendo angelicalmente— ¿En el cielo también usan un árbol?

—Muy listillo—gruñó Gabriel antes de incorporarse—Supongo que llevas prisa.

—Un poco, con sinceridad, tenemos un árbol que instalar—señaló el pino a su lado deseando que aquel trío se mantuviera gacho— ¿Dónde dejaste a mi esposo?

Gabriel se estremeció captando por su visión periférica un débil destello dorado muy familiar, miró en esa dirección ignorando por completo el cuestionamiento de Crowley. Entrecerró los ojos antes de sacudir la mano.

—Zira está en el cielo, le enviaré tus saludos—masculló alejándose—Luego los veo.

—O mejor no—gruñó el demonio mientras seguía avanzando—No te alejes, Adán, no quiero que te pierdas con semejante multitud.

Mientras aquel par se alejaba, Gabriel apresuró el paso sorteando a las personas, incluso apartando a algunos niños mientras miraba a un hombre tan alto como él deteniéndose frente a un local con un Santa Claus tomándose fotos con niños; antes de acercarse lo suficiente un pequeño hombre se alejó de lo que parecían sus brazos suspirando.

—Estuvo cerca—murmuraba mientras sonreía—Muy cerca, Sammy.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir caminando por su cuenta, pero se encontró de golpe frente a Gabriel.

Ambos se contemplaron cara a cara sintiendo la gracia dentro de ellos bullir en reconocimiento mientras sus alas se agitaban levemente amenazando con exponerse; eran realmente diferentes, al menos exteriormente.

Uno era más alto que el otro con cabello oscuro y ojos azules mientras el contrario era bajito, con cabello dorado cayendo de manera desordenada y ojos un tanto dorados. La ropa que lucían era un contraste realmente contrario, de perfectos trajes de oficina a chaquetas informales que se podrían ver en un motociclista.

Y la sonrisa, definitivamente la sonrisa era muy diferente; una era sarcástica, arrogante, casi forzada mientras que la otra era burlesca, aseguraba problemas más adelante, era divertida.

—Gabriel—saludó el alto en tono serio haciendo que el otro sonriera de manera nerviosa.

—Gabriel, ¡cuánto tiempo!—comenzó con jovialidad el bajito mientras golpeaba con su puño el hombro del que tenía en frente— ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Todo bien y todo tranquilo?—Gabriel sonrió mientras el otro le fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡De compras!—exclamó mirando a Sam a su lado antes de agitar la mano en el aire como si espantara una mosca—Ya sabes, necesitaba algunas alfombras para la casa, almohadas y aromatizante.

El hombre a su lado, aquel que era tan alto como un poste con un cabello que parecía brillar por su propia cuenta, miró de reojo a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que sólo podría definirse como tierna, como si aquel arcángel tan molesto le causara ternura.

Se paraba protectoramente a su lado, sólo faltara que colocara un brazo a su alrededor para establecer un punto haciendo que el Gabriel de aquel lugar le prestara más atención.

Era un humano cualquiera, eso resaltaba a la vista, pero la mirada que le daba al arcángel a su lado delataba sus sentimientos por él haciendo que Gabriel hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Un humano, Gabriel?—cuestionó alzando una ceja, borrando la sonrisa de Gabriel apenas terminó de hablar—Esperaba más de ti.

— ¿Cómo moscas zumbando por todos lados?—cuestionó burlesco haciendo que el otro se sonrojara—Lo siento, prefiero que un insecto no se me meta a la boca cuando beso a mi pareja—aquello le hizo fruncir los labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente—Eso si es que ya al fin sales con Beelz, ¿saliste de tu oficina el tiempo suficiente para poder salir con ella? Eso sí es un logro, Gabo, 10 por tu esfuerzo.

Gabriel le palmeó el brazo como quien le da palmaditas a un perro cuando le da la patita haciendo que el otro arcángel enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sam cerró los ojos contando hasta tres, suponiendo que pedirle a Gabriel que se comportara a estas alturas era demasiado. Gabe vivía de los conflictos, ¿cuántas veces se lo ha repetido el mismo arcángel? Sólo que antes eran con gente no tan poderosa como…como otro maldito arcángel Gabriel, al menos aquel parecía mucho más serio y formal de lo que Gabriel nunca seria, ¿de verdad eran lo mismo? Técnicamente, desde luego, ¿cómo podría tratarse del mismo arcángel Gabriel cuando ambos eran tan diferentes? Y eso que Sam sólo llevaba como tres minutos charlando con ambos.

Se apresuró a calmar las cosas, limpiar la leche derramada de Gabriel antes de que hiciera todo un charco donde cualquiera pudiera resbalarse. Sonrió amigable extendiendo una mano al hombre que le miró como si fuera a arrancársela de un mordisco.

—Hola, soy Sam, un gusto—se presentó, al ver que el arcángel no hacía por estrecharle la mano Sam prefirió volver a sujetar sus bolsas—Gabe y yo sólo venimos por algunas compras navideñas.

—Sí, eso, las compras. Las compras navideñas, sí, las compras—asintió Gabriel terriblemente nervioso mientras el otro Gabriel fruncía el ceño— ¿Esas compras?—miró a Sam un poco confundido.

—Sí, Gabe, esas compras—asintió Sam suspirando profundamente antes de mirar al hombre frente a ellos— ¿Estamos metidos en problemas?

—Aún no lo decido—murmuró pensativo aquel hombre mientras miraba de manera interrogativa a Gabriel—Me pareció ver a la lucecita de Azirafel y Crowley hace un momento—informó.

Sam se tensó, suponiendo que se refería al propio Castiel, mientras que Gabriel se recargaba con aburrimiento contra Sam y miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante de aquel lugar, ignorando que hasta hace un momento quería una foto con Santa Claus, ¿podrían volver después para que Adán y Jack se tomaran la foto? Realmente quería una.

— ¿Castiel?—preguntó haciéndose el desatendido—Mmm, no, mi hermano está en casa con su novio y su bendición.

—Él no es tu hermano, Gabriel—murmuró con fastidio Gabriel haciendo que su gemelo de gracia se tensara—No entiendo por qué le sigues llamando así.

Gabriel le miró con los ojos entrecerrados amenazando a Gabriel que no siguiera por ese camino si no quería de verdad problemas. Podrían tener la misma gracia pero no la manejaban igual, el otro se iba más por lo estándar, con explosiones apenas chasquear los dedos y desapariciones mientras que el Gabriel de Sam jugaba con tu mente, te manipulaba sentimentalmente y te hacía creer que estabas a salvo.

Era lo último que se necesitaba en un tianguis navideño a aquellas horas.

—Yo crié a ese ángel, Gabriel—gruñó el bajito señalándolo con el dedo—No empieces.

—Fuimos creados por Ella—gruñó Gabriel arrugando la nariz en modo de desagrado—Esa lucecita no es otra cosa salvo la abominación de Azirafel y Crowley. Nadie debe crear ángeles salvo…

—Abominación la que te voy a dar como sigas diciendo eso de Castiel.

Gabriel dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a irse a los puños, mientras Sam maniobraba con las bolsas para alcanzar a sujetarlo de la chaqueta regresándolo a su lugar de forma brusca. Quizá no midió su fuerza lo suficiente o tal vez Gabriel andaba tan molesto que no intentó mantener el equilibrio, lo que fuera hizo que cayera de sentón sobre la nieve haciendo reír al otro Gabriel y, claro, el arcángel travieso no iba a permitir ser la burla.

Rompiendo su promesa de mantenerse controlado, decidiendo que si ya sabía él que estaba ahí no tenía que seguir controlándose, gruñó antes de lanzarse a las piernas de ese hombre tirándolo sin más al suelo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a apretar su cuello en un intento de asfixiarlo, como si eso fuera posible.

Sam se despidió de sus esferas, las dejó caer mientras llamaba a voz de grito a su novio y los veía rodar por la nieve disputándose como una pelea de niños de secundaria mientras la multitud comenzaba a abrirse, algunos alejándose presurosos de aquella demostración de violencia mientras que otros se dejaban guiar por el morbo quedándose unos momentos para contemplar aquella pelea, curiosos mientras miraban a los adultos girar, alguno a veces durando más tiempo sobre el otro antes de volver a revolcarse en la nieve.

El menor de los Winchester había visto a Gabriel meterse en cientos de problemas, desde molestar demonios hasta pelear por el cambio en una tienda de autoservicio. Dean solía decir que Gabriel parecía ser de los que tenían una mecha corta, no es como si su hermano no fuera igual pero al menos tenía un poco más de autocontrol, y suponía que era eso por lo que ambos Gabriel no podían estar juntos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos Gabriel, ya basta!—gruñó Sam intentando tomar a su novio entre el manojo de extremidades que estaban hechos— ¡No puedo creer que Jack se comporte mejor que tú!

Sam logró llegar a ellos y, tomando a Gabriel por debajo de los hombros, lo alzó sin más viéndolo patalear en el aire durante unos segundos mientras que Santa Claus ayudaba al otro Gabriel a levantarse del suelo.

Ambos tenían el rostro enrojecido cuyos golpes iban desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos y la sangre comenzaba a secarse sin llegar a ser alarmante. Estaban cubiertos de nieve que humedecía su ropa y cabello haciendo que se despeinara, Gabriel había perdido la bufanda y el otro, el más alto, un guante. Se miraban como dos contrincantes en espera del segundo round, uno que el pequeño Gabriel quería comenzar cuanto antes.

—Suéltame, Sammy, yo a este le dejo claras unas cuántas cosas—gruñía Gabe en sus brazos intentando liberarse— ¡Yo me hice cargo de Castiel porque ustedes no lo querían!

— ¡Si lo hubiéramos aceptado seguro también nos quedarían cinco ángeles!—gruñó Gabriel acomodándose al saco.

—Listo, ¡segundo round iniciado!

Antes de que lograra soltarse Sam lo alzó en el aire colocándolo sobre su hombro mientras una amable mujer le acercaba sus esferas, seguramente la mitad ya no eran más que fragmentos pero Sam aún así le agradeció, maniobrando entre las bolsas y mantener sujeto a Sam mientras se dirigía a la salida esperando que Crowley estuviera ya en el auto sin policías de por medio.

— ¡Santa, más te vale traerme una bicicleta!—exclamó Gabriel desde su hombro señalando al Santa que se aseguraba que Gabriel estuviera bien— ¡Una bicicleta para atropellar a ese idiota!

— ¿Madurarás alguna vez, idiota?—cuestionó aquel Gabriel con tremendo fastidio.

—Soy tú así que seguramente no—Gabriel le enseñó la lengua antes de dejarse llevar por Sam.

Sam suspiró apresurándose a salir de aquel tianguis, siendo consciente de cómo su novio y el otro Gabriel seguían gritándose insultos a pesar de la distancia; y pensar que por un momento creyó que se llevarían bien, ya veía que no sólo Dean era el único con problemas de hermano sobre-protector pero, al menos, le sacaron la idea de haber visto a Cass en aquel lugar.

—Sin duda es pedirte demasiado que te comportes—gruñó Sam sacudiendo la cabeza, aliviado al ver a Dean y Cass junto al Bentley de Crowley.

—Si vemos el lado positivo…—murmuró Gabriel intentando mirar sobre su hombro, tan solo contemplando el cabello de Sam—Dure casi todo el día sin problemas, ¿no es eso un avance?

Sam suspiró antes de sonreír. Quizá el otro Gabriel podría comportarse mejor pero no cambiaría a su Gabe por nada del mundo.

…

Un Crowley furioso era algo de temer, sin duda alguna, pero al menos Dean agradecía que por primera vez desde que lo conocía su furia no iba dirigida hacia él sino hacia el propio Gabriel que lucía como un niño regañado haciendo pucheros en brazos de Sam.

El camino a casa se sintió mucho más corto que el de ida, para sorpresa de todos Jack y Adán se mantuvieron callados todo el camino mientras que Castiel y Sam intentaban abogar por Gabriel ante el regaño. Dean sin duda sentía que estaba viviendo la experiencia de secundaria sobre conocer a tus suegros en las fiestas decembrinas.

Incluso habían entrado al apartamento y Crowley aún seguía regañando a Gabe.

—…Y si le dice al Beelz los tendremos aquí para navidad, ¿sabes el conflicto que es?—gruñó el demonio cerrando de golpe la puerta—No digo que no lo golpearas, en realidad eso estuvo bien, pero ¿por qué, Gabriel?

—HAN VUELTO—gritaron cerrándoles el paso.

Se detuvieron de golpe antes de que Castiel sonriera radiante y Crowley le imitara pero, claro, fue el pelinegro el que se lanzó a los brazos del ángel de cabello blanco que estaba esperándolos desde hace un rato cuando decidió escaparse del cielo para estar en casa.

— ¡Papá, volviste!—gritó Castiel abrazando a Azirafel.

Y Crowley, después de aquella mañana de locos, sintió que ahora sí su familia estaba completa.


	5. Doméstico.

La nieve cubría todo, brillaba débilmente en pequeños arcoíris debido a los débiles rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes, la ventisca era helada y agitaba las hojas que había dejado el otoño barriéndolas a su paso; no había demasiadas personas en las calles, muy pocas que iban y venían con abrigos de varios colores y algunos autos que circulaban por la avenida.

Era Noche Buena, algunos iban y venían para los planes de aquella noche, otros estaban recibiendo familiares que pasarían las fiestas con ellos, dando tareas respecto a decoraciones o preparaciones, mandando a algunos al supermercado mientras otros se quedaban en casa. Era una armonía familiar donde olvidabas por un instante que no te hablabas con determinada persona o tu odio hacia el resto de la humanidad.

Ese día donde, Crowley prometía no asesinar al novio de su hijo y Dean prometía no fastidiar al padre de su prometido, Azirafel los había enviado al supermercado, de nuevo, en esa ocasión en compañía de Adán que se moría por ir a comprarle un regalo de último minuto a Jack mientras el otro Nefilim se quedaba haciendo decoraciones con palomitas de maíz junto con Anathema.

Dean llevaba el carrito de la compra con tremendo fastidio, mirando fijamente a las personas con enormes sonrisas y esa aura de armonía que siempre venía con las épocas decembrinas, donde todos fingían preocuparse por el prójimo y hacer buenas acciones cuando todo el año fueron personas de mierda. Bostezó con aburrimiento siguiendo a Crowley por los pasillos y vigilando a Adán a unos pasos frente a ellos.

Crowley tenía una lista, Azirafel siempre le daba una cuando lo mandaba a hacer la compra y le gustaban esas listas porque al final el ángel de cabello blanco dibujaba una serpiente con un corazón a un lado, claro que sólo bajo tortura con agua bendita Crowley admitiría que guardaba cada lista que Azirafel le daba.

—Bien, necesitamos pasta—anunció el demonio mientras Dean tomaba un par de empaques—Zira ha especificado que la roja así que toma tres—Dean asintió, obedeciendo.

“—También pasas y queso, bueno podemos comprarlo un poco más adelante. De este pasillo también necesitamos salsa de tomate, ¿por qué no la hace? Ya le he dicho que no tiene que comprarla—Crowley chasqueó la lengua haciendo que el cazador le prestara atención—Esa vamos a omitirla, la prepararé en casa, también quiere harina para hornear. Le compré 3 costales la semana pasada, ¿cómo ya los horneó todos?

Domestico, fue la primera palabra que apareció en la mente de Dean ante la apariencia de Crowley en ese momento.

El demonio era demasiado domestico, Dean ni siquiera recordaba tener ese tipo de problemas mucho antes de conocer a Cass; era un demonio viviendo con un ángel, ¿no debería preocuparse por el infierno? ¿O el cielo? ¿Cómo era posible que sus preocupaciones nacieran a partir de la salsa de tomate y la harina para hornear? Parecía algo loco que, precisamente, una criatura como las que Dean ya había matado se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando Dean hacía la compra en el fondo de su mente estaba pensando en algún caso, en los problemas venideros, en Jack y su gracia, en todo lo que podría perder si lo arruinaba y en el temor de perder a Castiel de manera definitiva; nunca se preocupaba por lo que cenaría, si es que lo hacía, o de las cosas que tendría que comprar para el baño, no se preocupaba sobre si aún había detergente o si quedaba leche en el refrigerador.

Ese tipo de problemas eran ajenos a su persona, sabía que Sam se encargaba de ellos y Dean sólo se los recordaba cuando le tocaba sufrir la ausencia de eso: _Sammy, ya no hay shampoo, si no compras tendré que usar el tuyo; ¿Hiciste la colada o me toca a mí? Deberías decirme con tiempo; No puedo ir por la leche, tengo que hacerle mantenimiento a Baby; Ya sé que yo tiré el café pero no soy el único que lo toma, ¿por qué no compraste más?; Sammy, ya no hay huevos, cuando vayas a la compra no se te olvide, ¿tenemos un caso?_

En otras circunstancias Dean diría que Sam era el ama de casa del búnker, su hermano ya había desistido en hacerle entender que llenar el refrigerador era tan importante como cazar al monstruo pero Dean estaba más allá de eso; nunca tuvo preocupaciones tan…mundanas como esas, no al menos desde que pasó un tiempo con Lisa y, aún así, vivió con las preocupaciones dignas de un cazador.

Si se casaba con Cass ¿eso cambiaría? ¿Se preocuparía más por la compra que por cazar el monstruo? Cuando fueran esposos, cuando sus anillos hicieran juego y lo que tenían se hiciera más real ¿Dean al fin iba a ser capaz de dejar eso? La sola idea parecía algo fuera de lugar, algo que no ocurriría nunca, pero tampoco sonaba tan lejano.

—Siendo un demonio, ¿no tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer?—cuestionó Dean mientras daban vuelta al final del pasillo y miraba fijamente a Adán, que había corrido por el nuevo pasillo buscando lo que Azirafel había pedido.

— ¿Cómo qué?—se mofó Crowley mirándolo sobre el hombro con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿Torturar almas? ¿Hacer contratos? ¿Incordiar pobres incautos hasta hacerles sentir que la vida es un infierno?

—Supongo que es algo demoniaco, sí—Dean se encogió de hombros.

Crowley suspiró, ralentizando su marcha hasta colocarse junto a Dean mientras éste seguía dirigiendo el carrito. Adán, aburrido de no encontrar nada interesante, se colocó al frente y se subió con cuidado a la pequeña plataforma que el carrito tenía en la parte de abajo, mirando a los dos adultos que le cuidaban, encontrando divertido que fueran un demonio y un cazador.

El demonio pareció pensar su respuesta un momento, como si quisiera encontrar una manera de abordar ese tipo de tema con Dean, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado pero recordando que todo aquello lo hacía para que Castiel siguiera en la vida de ambos, él y Zira.

—He tentado a cinco personas en lo que llevamos en el supermercado—declaró Crowley haciendo que Dean enarcara las cejas—El niño que escuchas llorando, fue cosa mía también, he caducado unos cuántos productos y colocado moscas en muchas carnes frescas. ¿Cuál es el punto de tu pregunta?

Dean frunció el ceño concentrándose en Adán, sintiendo extraño no ver a Jack ahí cuando era hijo del diablo.

¿Cómo habría sido para ellos si Jack hubiese sido como Adán? Dean sentía que horrible en definitiva, quizá Castiel nunca habría vuelto y habría odiado a Jack por el resto de sus días al ser la causa de su muerte, quizá hasta se habría ido dejándoselo a Sam o lo habría obligado a deshacerse de él, no sabía, pero ver a Adán ahí frente a ellos le hacía cuestionarse otro sinfín de cosas que parecían no terminar, atormentándolo con un _hubiera_ que nunca estuvo en sus oportunidades.

—Luces demasiado domestico para ser un demonio—confesó el cazador mirando a Crowley—Es todo, no creo haber visto demonios así antes.

—No creo que todos los demonios lleven más de 6,000 años con la persona que aman—declaró Crowley sonriendo un poco antes de encogerse de hombros—Estoy casado, tengo un hijo y ahora cuido a un chico y otro par de adultos, tengo una familia, Dean. No todos los demonios lo hacen.

— ¿Crees que sería diferente si no tuvieras a Azirafel?

Dean se atrevió a preguntar, más que nada por sus propios temores, por esa contrariedad que experimentaba al saber que un demonio tenía menos preocupaciones que él mismo.

Quería saber si cuando estuviera casado con Cass sería diferente, si vivir casado con un ángel hacía las cosas más llevaderas; si bien llevaban juntos, por decir algo, más de 11 años y nada había cambiado, Dean tenía la tonta idea de cuándo lo hicieran oficial entonces cambiaría, sería diferente y sus preocupaciones serían las de un hogar, no las del trabajo.

—Con total honestidad, Dean, nunca he logrado pensar en una vida que no tenga a Azirafel en ella—sentenció el demonio tomando un par de cajas de harina para pasteles del estante—Siempre ha sido así, ¿comprendes? Siempre hemos sido él y yo, bueno, nosotros y Castiel, no hay un día que yo recuerde que no los tenga a ellos, al menos a uno—Crowley sonrió con orgullo antes de mirarlo de reojo—Supongo que sabes lo que se siente.

— ¿Huh?—murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Tú y Castiel no han estado siempre juntos?—se aventuró a hablar Adán haciendo que ambos le miraran con interés—Es que cuando los veo es como ver una versión más joven de Zira y Crowley—declaró el niño haciendo que Dean sonriera un poco—Pero tú eres humano así que no llevan juntos 6,000 años—Dean rió mientras negaba y giraba al final del pasillo teniendo cuidado con el niño.

—Castiel y yo llevamos conociéndonos poco más de una década—informó sintiendo de pronto la nostalgia del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?—cuestionó Adán.

—Castiel me sujetó fuerte y me salvó de la perdición.

Las palabras de Dean retumbaron en Crowley con la fuerza de un terremoto haciendo que su interior se agitara con violencia y sus ojos ardieran. Su hijo, la lucecita que Azirafel y él crearon, ese pequeño ángel que perseguía abejas en el Edén, el ángel que él ayudó a crear fue al infierno y salvó al humano junto a él.

Suponía que nunca iba a comprender el amor que su hijo profesaba por aquel mortal, ni mucho menos, para Crowley nada de eso tenía pies y cabeza por todo lo que han perdido a lo largo de su tiempo juntos, suponía que si él hubiera tratado a Azirafel como Dean hizo con Castiel el demonio no le habría permitido quedarse. Sin embargo, no era quién para juzgar, ¿o tal vez sí? No, sabía que no.

La sonrisa de su hijo era respuesta suficiente, todo lo que ahora tenía le decía que se tomara un momento, que no conocía toda la historia, que si bien se conocieron en el infierno eso no significaba que todo el amor que sentía naciera de eso, del infierno. Crowley había conocido a Azirafel en el cielo y Cass a Dean en el infierno, ¿no era extraño eso?

— ¿Usted y Castiel están casados?—cuestionó Adán en el momento en que llegaban al pasillo de los dulces, haciendo que Crowley le prestara atención—Jack dijo que son como sus papás, ¿eso significa que se casaron?

Dean balbuceó una respuesta que no se entendió, de pronto siendo consciente de la mirada de Crowley a través de los lentes oscuros que escondían esos ojos amarillentos que podían aterrorizar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado…o en todo caso que odiara las serpientes o demonios con ojos amarillos.

Miró a Crowley y luego a Adán, esperando dar con una respuesta, sintiendo de pronto el peso de la futura boda sobre sus hombros, horrorizado ante lo que aquel demonio pudiera decir sobre su compromiso con Cass, ¿y si se lo llevaban? ¿Y si le decían que no podía casarse con el ángel y Cass escuchaba? El pelinegro ya le había tranquilizado diciendo que eso no ocurriría pero nada era seguro, especialmente cuando se trataba de ellos.

— ¿Están casados?—cuestionó Crowley al ver como Dean dudaba en responder, fingiendo desinterés mientras tomaba algunos chocolates para Azirafel.

—No, no lo estamos—declaró sabiendo que era una verdad a medias.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso?—cuestionó Adán ladeando ligeramente la cabeza— ¿Te da miedo Crowley? No hace mucho, sólo se transforma en serpiente para asustarte pero no muerde—lo intentó tranquilizar el niño haciendo que Dean riera de manera nerviosa y Crowley bufara ofendido—Y si te hace algo seguro Zira lo reprende.

Dean rió recordando el momento donde ambos fueron regañados por un par de ángeles allá en el búnker, esos días donde Castiel derrumbó todas sus barreras y Dean sintió que terminaba por enamorarse de él; su risa, la forma en la que parecía mucho más humano mientras sus padres le seguían por todo el búnker dispuestos a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera para decirles, llenó a Dean haciéndolo sentir cálido de adentro hacia afuera, robándose sus inseguridades y recordándole que ya había aceptado su amor por Cass.

—Si Cass y yo nos casáramos…—comenzó el cazador haciendo que el demonio se detuviera a media zancada con un paquete de bombones bañados de chocolate en la mano, tensándose a punto del ataque—Suponiendo, ¿eso sería un problema para ti y Azirafel?

Crowley no respondió, se quedó ahí de pie contemplando a través de sus lentes los chocolates que llevaba en la mano, asimilando la pregunta de Dean sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba ante esa idea; acababan de recuperar a su ángel luego de una larga ausencia y la posibilidad de que alguien se lo llevara de forma más definitiva sin duda era aterradora, ya resultaba demasiado difícil tener que compartirlo con aquella familia de cazadores.

El demonio de cabello color borgoña no respondió, ignoró abiertamente a Dean haciendo que eso fuera respuesta suficiente para Dean, suspirando con derrota. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo para amargarse porque en ese momento Adán encontró el regalo perfecto para Jack.

— ¡Ya sé que regalarle!—sentenció mirando a Dean con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Podemos comprarle a Jack espadas como las de _Star Wars_? Y un casco, me dijo que le gusta mucho _Star Wars._

Dean no pudo evitarlo, se rió de sí mismo sintiéndose extraño en ese momento donde en lugar de pensar en un monstruo, un apocalipsis o algo parecido, estaba más preocupado por comprar un regalo de navidad. Igual que las personas normales.

 _Domestico_ , fue su pensamiento antes de seguir a Crowley por el pasillo, concordando con Adán sobre el regalo perfecto para Jack.

…

Pulsifer se consideraba un hombre alto y fuerte, o al menos la mayoría de las veces; en ocasiones tenía que encorvarse para entrar a determinados lugares o siempre iba apretujado en el asiento trasero del Bentley cuando Crowley los llevaba a alguna parte.

No obstante, en esos momentos estaba sintiéndose tan diminuto como era Adán a su lado mientras veía a Sam alzar el brazo y colocar la escarcha artificial justo donde Azirafel la quería, sin necesidad de un banquillo como él había hecho hace unos días.

No se sentía celoso del apuesto hombre alto y fornido con cabello de comercial, pero sí intimidado, en especial cuando aquel hombre se tambaleaba con cajas llenas de adornos o algo por el estilo. Pulsifer se lo imaginaba como _Gotzilla_ llegando a la aldea navideña y destrozándolo todo a su paso. Era divertido, claro, hasta que veía la sonrisa de Sam y se decía que aquel no era un mal hombre sino como un…niño muy grande.

Dejó de mirar a Sam para concentrarse en Anathema y Jack, sentados en uno de los sofás colocando lo que parecían cientos de palomitas de maíz en un hilo muy largo mientras sentado en el suelo Gabriel se las comía intentando envolver lo que parecía uno de los tantos regalos que Anathema no había terminado.

Intentó señalar ese detalle a las dos personas que se esmeraban en hacer la decoración pero al final sólo sonrió, divertido con la imagen antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Sam, encontrándolo muy concentrado en la escarcha, haciendo malabares con otra caja de adornos e intentando colgar algunos en la escarcha que había colocado en la pared.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—se ofreció Pulsifer haciendo que Sam le mirara—Puedo sostener la caja.

—Oh, sí, por favor.

Pulsifer se acercó tomando la caja de los brazos de Sam, sintiéndola mucho más pesada de lo que el alto había aparentado pero manteniéndola en sus brazos sin problema, sonriéndole con comodidad mientras Sam hurgaba buscando algunos adornos antes de decidirse por uno.

Lucía tan emocionado como Jack al respecto, Pulsifer tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero no quería ser imprudente; Azirafel y Crowley le habían dicho que esos humanos no eran como ellos, ni siquiera tataranietos de brujas o algo parecido, eran…cazadores. Claro que Newton hubiera pensado en leñadores más que nada pero prefirió mantenerse esas observaciones para él mismo.

— ¿Siempre pasan las navidades con Zira y Crowley?—preguntó Sam intentando iniciar una conversación con el hombre.

Pulsifer se sobresaltó un poco, tambaleándose con el peso de la caja en brazos haciendo que Sam lo tomara con fuerza del brazo para evitar que se fuera hacia atrás. El chico de gafas le agradeció débilmente antes de sonreírle.

—Usualmente la pasamos en Tafield, Anathema y yo vivimos ahí, Adán es vecino así que hacemos una pequeña cena pero Crowley quiso que viniéramos esta navidad acá—se encogió de hombros.

—Es la primera vez que vengo al Londres—declaró Sam con una sonrisa de entusiasmo—Bueno, una vez viajamos en búsqueda de una tumba pero fue más cosa de un trabajo.

Aquella había sido una de las oraciones más raras que Pulsifer había escuchado en un buen rato. Frunció el ceño, asimilando aquello mientras seguía a Sam por parte de la casa colocando esferas, campanitas y otro sinfín de cosas.

—Te gusta la navidad—señaló Pulsifer al verlo tan entusiasmado.

—Nunca he celebrado una con tal propiedad—Sam se encogió de hombros como si no importara—Es agradable tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay de cuándo eras niño?—preguntó Pulsifer con confusión antes de pensar si era prudente hacerlo—Yo no digo que tuve malas navidades pero fueron decentes dentro de lo que cabía.

—Nuestro…estilo de vida no lo permitía—aclaró Sam mirándolo un momento—No quiero arruinar el espíritu navideño contándote éstas cosas, lo siento.

—Sin problema—asintió Pulsifer con una sonrisa—Es agradable pasar una navidad en familia.

Aquello hizo que Sam comenzara a asimilar la palabra con otro significado; siempre se sintió como si sólo fueran él y Dean contra el mundo, fueron largos años que los hicieron aferrarse el uno al otro por temor a no poder sobrellevar una vida sin ellos. Habían sido sólo el auto, Sam y Dean en la carretera, eso abarcó la familia para él.

Claro, estuvo Bobby y Sam le amaría y le estaría agradecido para toda su vida, luego llegó Jody y Garth, fueron llegando más personas que hicieron que Sam sintiera que de verdad tenía una familia más allá de Dean y el auto. Ahora tenía a Gabriel, estaban Cass y Jack, tenía esos momentos en los que los contemplaba en el búnker y la palabra familia brillaba para él de forma mucho más agradable y placentera que antes.

Y ahora estaban esa extraña familia donde un demonio y un ángel eran los patriarcas mientras tenían su propio anticristo. Los veía y sentía que sólo eran un reflejo de ellos mismos, uno donde no había tanta muerte y pérdida, un tapiz con diferentes tonalidades de colores que parecían encajar a la perfección creando un paisaje. Eran una familia y Sam formaba parte de ella.

—He hecho pastelillos—Zira apareció por la entrada de la cocina acompañado de Castiel, cargando una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate y vainilla—Sé que no debería darles nada hasta terminar la cena pero supuse que tendrían hambre.

—Supones muy bien—asintió Gabriel dejando de comerse los adornos de palomitas de maíz.

—Gabe, tú ni siquiera tienes que comer—lo riñó Castiel cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco respirar pero aquí estamos—gruñó Gabriel comenzando a llenarse la boca de pastelillos.

Jack, sonriendo, tomó un par y le ofreció uno a Anathema antes de concentrarse por completo en el suyo, olvidando lo que hacía y saboreando lo esponjoso y dulce que era con una enorme sonrisa.

Castiel, que lo contemplaba en silencio desde el lado contrario de la estancia, sonrió sintiendo cálido su pecho. La imagen frente a él no era algo común en su vida durante un tiempo, en realidad era extraña y no se sentía real, Cass esperaba que al menor descuido todo aquello desapareciera y él volviera a despertar en el vacío sabiendo que no había manera de volver con Sam y Jack…con Dean.

Miró sus manos y comenzó a darle vueltas al anillo de platino que decoraba uno de sus dedos, lejanamente escuchaba a su padre sobre lo emocionado que estaba por decorar el árbol en cuanto llegara Crowley y Jack preguntaba si pondrían un ángel o una estrella en la punta. Pasaba distraídamente la yema de su dedo sobre el anillo que Dean le había dado comenzando a ser consciente de lo que significaba, de todo lo que podría perder si se descuidaba y de lo mucho que dolería no tenerlo.

Antes había sido difícil, desde que llegó a la vida de los Winchester ha sido arduo y doloroso pero mirando a su padre Azirafel sonriendo, orgulloso y riendo con Sam y Jack, se dijo que iba a doler más perder aquello ahora, ¿y si Azirafel y Crowley desaparecían de nuevo? ¿Y si Cass se quedaba solo? ¿Y si se iba y no les decía lo mucho que los había extrañado? ¿Lo mucho que los amaba? Eran sus padres desde el principio de los tiempos, velaron por él incluso cuando Cass los dejó atrás concentrado en sus propias cosas, incluso cuando se olvidó de ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Anathema lo sobresaltó en su lugar, haciendo que mirara a la mujer a su lado que lo contemplaba con ojos críticos detrás de las enormes gafas.

—Sí, sí. Muy bien—asintió Castiel mientras suspiraba—Hace tiempo que no celebro una navidad así.

— ¿Habías celebrado una navidad antes?—cuestionó Gabriel desde el suelo con la boca llena.

—Gabe, vas a ensuciar los obsequios—le riñó distraídamente Sam mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Jack.

—Estoy esperando a que Cassie conteste mi pregunta—gruñó el arcángel enseñándole lo que masticaba a Sam ganándose otro regaño.

—Fue hace un tiempo—aclaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—En Escocia, creo—el ángel pelinegro frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria—No lo recuerdo bien, había mucha nieve y regalos.

—Fue en 1878—aclaró Azirafel de manera distraída mientras dejaba la bandeja casi vacía en la mesilla de noche y le miraba con una sonrisa—Sí, era Escocia, y hacía mucho frío, decías que querías hacer un ángel de nieve y Crowley te dijo que ya eras uno—Azirafel sonrió con ternura mientras Cass le miraba fijamente—Tenías otro recipiente, una niña rubia, no había forma de seguirte el paso, corrías por toda la cabaña mientras Crowley te seguía en un intento de alcanzarte.

Los ojos de Azirafel se entristecieron, haciendo que un tembloroso suspiro emanara de sus labios mientras el vacío que sintió después de aquella navidad volvía a recorrerlo. No escucharon la puerta ser abierta, estaban concentrados en el relato de Zira y en los pastelillos que iban terminándose.

—Eras muy pequeña—recordó el ángel de cabello blanco con nostalgia haciendo que los ojos de Castiel se llenaran de lágrimas—Con ese recipiente te nos perdías muy fácil pero siempre reías y sabíamos donde estabas—Cass tragó con fuerza mientras Azirafel sacudía las manos en el aire como si espantara moscas—Bueno, esa fue la última vez que te vimos hasta hace unos meses, supongo que me pongo nostálgico por eso.

Crowley escuchó aquella declaración sintiendo que al fin todo tenía sentido antes de que Dean y Adán se anunciaran con entusiasmo cargando algunas bolsas.

No le gustaba mucho la navidad. Crowley no podía decir con exactitud por qué su desagrado si, después de todo, siempre tenía a Azirafel cuando no iba al cielo o, en los últimos años, estaban Anathema, Pulsifer y Adán con él dispuestos a usar ridículos suéteres tejidos por Zira y comer lo que sea que el ángel ha horneado. Para alguien externo no había razones para que Crowley sintiera desagrado por la navidad.

Pero lo hacía porque en el fondo de su ser sabía que la última vez que vio a Castiel fue una navidad hace más de un siglo.

Salió de la bruma de sus recuerdos y miró como Dean se apresuraba a ir con Cass como si no lo hubiera visto en un largo tiempo; no se abrazaron, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se tocaran, el cazador simplemente se colocó a su lado y ambos se miraron como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación haciendo que cualquiera que contemplara aquella escena se sintiera un intruso. No hablaban, Crowley ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuvieran follándose con los ojos, sólo…

Sólo se miraban como si fueran todo lo que necesitaban en la vida.

Azirafel se colocó frente a él envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo que derritió la nieve que aún decoraba su cabello. Crowley suspiró abrazándolo de vuelta, sintiéndose cálido después de toda su travesía en el supermercado. Besó la frente del ángel, cerrando los ojos mientras olisqueaba ese aroma tan dulce que podría distinguir y seguir en la oscuridad.

_—Si Cass y yo nos casáramos…suponiendo, ¿eso sería un problema para ti y Azirafel?_

_No,_ pensó Crowley para sus adentros mirando por encima de la cabeza de Azirafel a Dean y Cass al otro lado de la estancia, _no mientras lo sigas mirando así._

Pero, claro, eso era algo que Dean no necesitaba saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neta perdón si no es tan navideño, no tengo mucho de eso en mi persona ;-;


	6. Cena Familiar Navideña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad, amix!! Estuve esperando para subir éste cap hasta ahora jsjsjs

La mesa estaba cubierta por un largo mantel blanco con algunas flores rojas bordadas dándole ese ambiente navideño que ameritaba la ocasión, platos con comidas realmente apetecibles decoraban la superficie de un extremo a otro haciendo que cualquiera que oliera aquello sintiera su estómago rugir. Las conversaciones iban y venían; risas, murmullos entusiasmados, sonrisas discretas y suaves caricias bajo la mesa.

Azirafel se sentaba en un extremo y Crowley en otro, las dos partes de su familia estaban acomodadas cada una a su costado mientras sonreían y charlaban; Anathema charlaba en voz baja con Sam al otro lado de la mesa sobre un libro en específico mientras Pulsifer y Gabriel se lanzaban guisantes de manera discreta con ayuda de la cuchara; Adán y Jack hablaban sobre lo genial que será abrir los regalos después de la cena, Dean y Cass le contaban Crowley sobre un caso en específico que incluía a un wendigo mientras que Azirafel formaba parte de la conversación de Anathema y Sam.

La comida iba desapareciendo, todos parecían disfrutar y Crowley no sabía qué hacer, estaba concentrado intentando encajar lo que tenía en frente con lo que antes había sido su vida. Ya no se trataba sólo de Azirafel y Castiel, eran más personas que Crowley apreciaba y por las que haría cualquier locura como meterse a una iglesia…bueno, quizá no tanto por ellos pero al menos lo intentaría.

A donde sea que mirara había alguien sonriendo y riendo, había una persona dispuesta a tener una conversación con él de cualquier tema y sin intenciones de lanzarle agua bendita sólo por mostrar sus amarillentos ojos…tal vez Dean aún lo pensaba pero se había comportado bastante desde que volvieron del supermercado.

—Siento que debo elogiar la cena que Azirafel ha preparado o algo—murmuró Dean pensativo haciendo que Cass riera entre dientes.

—Seguro papá apreciaría que elogies más su postre—declaró Castiel haciendo que Crowley sonriera en respuesta.

—No entiendo por qué tiene una biblioteca y no una pastelería—murmuró Crowley de manera pensativa haciendo que Cass le mirara.

—Quizá nunca se le ha ocurrido—sugirió el ángel pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros—Y sabes que ama sus libros casi tanto como tú el auto.

—No me gusta la forma en la que te diriges a mi Bentley, jovencito—Crowley lo señaló con un tenedor haciendo reír a Dean.

—Tiene esa costumbre de menospreciar a los autos—asintió Dean llenándose la boca de puré de patatas.

—Quizá no lo haría si no quisieras al auto más que a mí—gruñó Castiel haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

Crowley miró entretenido aquel intercambio, sintiéndolo demasiado familiar.

—Ingenuo de tu parte asumir que amo más al auto que a ti, Castiel—gruñó Dean—Me voy a casar contigo, ¿no?

Las conversaciones en la mesa se silenciaron lo suficiente como para que aquella declaración de parte del cazador resonara por todo el comedor hasta llegar a cada uno de ellos. Dean no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que las palabras tomaron sentido en los demás haciendo que su masticar fuera más pausado hasta detenerse, mirando fijamente su plato.

Castiel se tensó en su lugar mientras Dean recapacitaba y lo miraba con pánico; Gabriel le miraba con burla mientras Sam se iba haciendo pequeño en su silla temiendo otra guerra de comida como la del búnker hace meses. Las charlas se silenciaron y todas las miradas cayeron en esa pareja que estaba junto al demonio de cabello color borgoña.

Afuera la nieve comenzaba a caer con lentitud en pequeñas virutas de lo que bien podría ser algodón, villancicos se escuchaban desde las ventanas cerradas mientras la ventisca invernal recorría todo aquel lugar acarreando risas, deseos navideños que mantendría lejos de oídos curiosos en un intento de cumplirlos. ¿Qué fue lo que abrió las ventanas del apartamento de Crowley aquella noche? No sabría decirlo, fue algo más allá de un poder descriptible.

Eran las risas, campanitas sonando, canciones navideñas sin sentido que invitaban a todos a convivir juntos, fueron los deseos susurrados en voz baja mientras miraban con anhelo la estrella brillante sobre el árbol. Todo eso que acarreaba la brisa invernal se coló por la ventana abriéndola de golpe, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y sopesaran la idea de ir a cerrarla pero estaban más entretenidos con las recientes declaraciones de uno de los invitados como para que el frío fuera un problema.

Crowley estaba llenándose de escamas mientras su lengua viperina asomaba de entre sus labios haciendo que Azirafel, al otro lado, se tensara sabiendo que no habría fuerza en el mundo que evitara que Crowley se le lanzara al cuello a Dean y el ángel quería hacer algo, hablar o expresar su opinión al respecto, pero las palabras parecían aglomerarse en su garganta sin oportunidad de decir, tan sólo provocando un sonido ahogado a través de sus labios.

—Me dijo que no estaban casados—recordó Adán frunciendo el ceño, mirando de manera acusadora a Dean.

—Se van a casar—corrigió Jack con una sonrisa—En marzo, ¿quieres venir?

La brisa revolvió el cabello de Crowley llenándolo de algunos copos de nieve, dejándolo quieto en su lugar mientras seguía mirando a Dean, que parecía aferrarse a la cuchara como si su vida dependiera de ella. Sus ojos, sigilosos y de prisa, se deslizaron a Castiel encontrando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, colocando protectoramente el brazo de tal manera que se atravesaba entre él y Dean para empujarlo en todo caso que Crowley decidiera saltar a su cuello.

Detrás de ellos un pequeño adorno de un ángel brillaba débilmente haciendo que Crowley escuchara la risa infantil de una niña rubia corriendo por todos lados, su llamado y cómo gritaba siempre que la atrapaba.

Aquel pequeño ángel de juguete pareció brillar débilmente detrás del ángel Castiel haciendo que Crowley se relajara por completo y mirara a su hijo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto; ya no se trataba de una lucecita que lo seguía por todos lados, era un hermoso ángel tan imponente y aterrador detrás de esa apariencia humana que le hacía sentir orgulloso cuyas alas eran tan largas y oscuras con tonos azulados que causaban admiración; ya no miraba el mundo como si fuera la primera vez, ya no lo miraba como si nunca en la vida hubiera conocido a un demonio; Castiel era un soldado, tenía la fría mirada de la guerra, de la pérdida y el dolor, tenía el sacrificio en todo su ser.

Pero cuando miraba a Dean volvía a ser esa lucecita, volvía a ser el pequeño ángel que se colgaba de la túnica de Azirafel e intentaba alcanzar flores en el Edén, volvía a ver el mundo como si lo contemplara por primera vez y Dean fuera toda la humanidad en él, sonriendo y preguntando cada cosa como si nunca las hubiera contemplado.

Se dejó caer en su asiento dejando escapar todo el aliento contenido a través de sus labios y miró a los demás. Pulsifer parecía estar más entretenido comiendo al igual que Gabriel mientras que Anathema miraba a Azirafel, de Sam sólo podía contemplar el cabello desde la distancia y Adán, bueno él estaba intentando convencer a Azirafel de ir en marzo a América a la boda de la que acababan de enterarse.

—Esto…son noticias interesantes—comenzó Azirafel haciendo que Dean le mirara pero no así Castiel, que seguía contemplando a Crowley— ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que se casaban?

—Después de la cena donde nadie podía morir por asfixia—jadeó Dean sin aliento intentando recomponerse—Yo…no pensé bien lo que dije.

—Nunca lo haces hasta después de decirlo—gruñó Sam desde su lugar haciendo reír a Gabriel.

—Ahora que puedo hablar libremente de la boda—sentenció el arcángel, hincándose en su silla para hacerse notar por todos—Puedo mostrarles mis preparativos, la haremos en marzo porque es primavera aunque los huertos de manzanas en Kansas son hermosos en otoño pero no queremos esperar tanto, ¿o sí? Bueno, el padrino es Sam y…

—Gabriel, cállate—gruñó Castiel por lo bajo.

Sonó débil a oídos de los demás pero bastó para que Gabriel se cruzara de brazos y volviera a sentarse arrojándole otro par de guisantes a Pulsifer; no hablaron durante un momento, sólo fueron coreados por el sonido de los cubiertos raspando los platos y los villancicos que venían desde la ventana abierta mientras pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Azirafel contempló a Crowley esperando una reacción de su parte.

La risa infantil aún resonaba en los oídos del demonio, la sensación de estar perdiendo a Castiel otra navidad le asfixiaba, le comprimía el interior hasta hacerlo una bola y no quería levantarse y arruinar la cena que con tanto esmero había preparado Zira, quería envolver el cuello de Dean hasta asfixiarlo y llevarse a Castiel a un lugar donde no se lo quitaran.

— ¿Podemos comer el postre?—cuestionó Adán cuando el silencio fue demasiado.

—Iré por él—asintió Azirafel levantándose.

—Te acompaño—murmuró Dean para sorpresa de todos.

Castiel lo miró levantarse de manera torpe mientras Anathema le pedía ayuda a Sam para recoger la mesa. Cass se distrajo un segundo, lo que bastó para que Crowley se deslizara hacia el suelo de manera reptil y siguiera a Azirafel y Dean a la cocina con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del volvió a su apariencia humana, andando hacia el cazador y el ángel que estaban dándole la espalda.

Azirafel le sintió, mirando sobre su hombro un momento antes de sonreírle; sabía que Crowley no estaba enojado, ni mucho menos, sino que se encontraba aterrado así como él. Acababan de volver a recuperar a Castiel, de conocer la familia que había encontrado y estaban tan entusiasmados de volver a formar parte de ella que la sola idea de que lo alejaran volvía a llenarles de terror.

Conocían la vida que los Winchester llevaban, o al menos gran parte de ella; a su lado la vida de Zira y Crowley resultaba bastante aburrida pero al menos los había mantenido con vida un buen tiempo; ¿qué harían si una cacería salía mal y perdían a Castiel? El pelinegro ya les había explicado que había muerto en más de una ocasión y vuelto a la vida y eso sólo hizo que Azirafel se echara a llorar imaginando una muerte definitiva. Crowley habría muerto por Azirafel y viceversa, ¿qué no haría su hijo por un humano? ¿El humano que amaba?

Crowley se colocó junto a Azirafel pasando un brazo en torno a sus hombros, mirando fijamente a Dean en espera de algo mientras el cazador contemplaba el postre que Zira había hecho deseando encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

— ¿A esto venía tu pregunta en el supermercado?—cuestionó Crowley haciendo que Dean se estremeciera—No voy a matarte chico, no le haría eso a mi hijo.

—Lamento tener malas referencias—balbuceó Dean mirándolos de reojo.

Tan normales, era como lucía aquella pareja ante sus ojos. Normales, felices, sin el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas mientras tenían tiempo de hornear pasteles y preparar una decente cena de navidad, ¿Dean tendría algo así? ¿Podría abrazar a Cass sin el temor de perderlo en una cacería? ¿Podrían verse así de normales ante los ojos de los demás?

—No estamos enojados, si es lo que piensas—tranquilizó Azirafel colocando una mano sobre su brazo—Es sólo que…acabamos de recuperarlo y tú…—Zira suspiró sonriendo débilmente—Él no es todo tuyo, Dean, y no sabemos si querrás compartirlo con nosotros.

Dean dudó unos segundos, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de mirarlos fijamente encontrando la inseguridad de un padre en su mirada; claro que Dean tenía nula experiencia con eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que un padre se preocupó ante él por sus decisiones? Quizá Bobby pero no así, no con un miedo tan…malditamente normal como el que tu único hijo fuera a casarse.

Castiel tenía una familia además de ellos, tenía dos padres que le amaban y lo que parecían hermanos adoptados por ellos, incluso había otro anticristo rondando por la casa haciendo que Dean tuviera muchos problemas en asimilar aquello; durante lo que parecieron muchos años sintió que sólo ellos eran familia del ángel, que Castiel no tenía a nadie más que a ellos porque así lo había elegido y ahora estaban sus suegros, si bien ya había asimilado esa noticia ahora era más real de lo que nunca fue.

—Ustedes son la familia de Cass—comenzó Dean cruzándose de brazos—Y Cass es mi familia, no le quitaría lo que no he tenido en años al ángel que amo. Creo que ya le he quitado suficiente.

—Lo notamos la última vez—asintió Crowley intentando controlarse—Por eso yo me pregunto si esto… ¿lo han pensado bien?

Dean le miró un momento antes de lucir terriblemente ofendido, apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos, luchando contra la necesidad de sacar la espada ángel que llevaba dentro de la chaqueta para dejar claro unos cuantos puntos.

—No mentiré al decir que mi relación con Cass ha sido perfecta desde siempre—gruñó convirtiendo las manos en puños—No nos hemos amado por más de 6000 años, ni siquiera creo que lleguemos a treinta juntos; me ha mentido, le he ocultado cosas, lo he dejado y me ha dejado. Arruinamos las cosas como sólo nosotros sabemos pero nunca dudé de lo mucho que él significaba para mí, ni siquiera cuando ambos nos comportábamos como idiotas.

“—No fui el mejor prospecto de Cass, vaya que un demonio lo trataba mejor que yo, pero fui lo que él escogió y él es lo que elegí a pesar de perderlo todo en mi estilo de vida—suspiró intentando calmarse—No voy a seguir a Cass a lo largo del tiempo, desapareceré a lo largo de esta vida y ustedes estarán ahí, no yo—sacudió la cabeza—Le he quitado demasiado, no voy a arrebatarle su familia también.

Una vez dicho todo aquello Dean suspiró dejando caer los hombros, sintiéndose más ligero que hace unos instantes.

Ángel y demonio frente a él no dijeron nada durante un momento antes de que Azirafel sonriera y, sin pensarlo demasiado, atrajera a Dean a un estrecho abrazo consolando heridas que el cazador creía superadas, brindándole un consuelo que perdió hace mucho y que le hacía sentir cálido.

Dean se tensó un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir, todo su ser gritaba que empujara al ángel pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Estaríamos felices de formar parte de la familia que han creado—declaró Azirafel abrazándolo con fuerza—No creo que un demonio y un ángel más causen problema.

Dean se rió sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El aroma a limón los envolvió y, mirando de reojo, descubrió a Crowley rodeándolos con un brazo mientras con el otro revolvía el cabello del cazador.

—Mientras sigas queriéndolo de esa forma…—susurró Crowley encogiéndose de hombros—Hasta yo te entrego en el altar—el demonio frunció el ceño ante eso—Espero que no sea en una iglesia, no puedo entrar en ellas.

Aquella declaración hizo reír a Dean con ganas mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Azirafel.

Desde la puerta Castiel sonrió mirando la sortija plateada en su dedo anular y se soltó riendo de la misma manera en que hizo en una navidad hace poco más de un siglo.

…

Azirafel les había hecho suéter a todos haciendo que Dean dijera que se veían realmente ridículos pero sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, manteniéndose junto a Castiel mientras Sam y Anathema jugaban contra Gabe y Pulsifer con un juego de mesa que había recibido Adán de sus padres; Anathema era como contemplar a Sam pero en femenino, era inteligente pero un tanto torpe, quizá despistada, y siempre estaba intentando que su novio no causara un accidente que pudiera matarlo. Como Sam.

Mientras tanto los dos nefilims correteaban por la sala con espadas de _Star Wars_ , Jack usaba una máscara de un soldado imperial mientras su espada era roja e iba detrás de Adán, que usaba una de sus espadas azules, luchando peleas imaginarias, haciendo que de vez en cuando los adornos cobraran vida o Adán usaba a Perro como ataque hacia Jack aunque el perro parecía más un cachorrito necesitado de atención.

Azirafel abría el regalo que Sam le había dado, sonriendo con entusiasmo cuando encontró tres tomos de libros sobre monstruos que tenían en el búnker, se los mostró a Crowley antes de comenzar a hojearlo con avidez y una alegría contagiosa que parecía ridícula.

Dean le había dado, a duras penas, el cuchillo mata demonios a Crowley al igual que una vieja botella de whiskey la cual el demonio recibió lleno de gusto.

A Castiel ambos le habían obsequiado dos nuevas gabardinas, otra beige y una negra que, según Crowley, era mucho mejor que la que traía puesta ganándose un gruñido de Zira; a Dean le habían dado ese horrible suéter tejido de verde con una pistola en medio y dos nuevas armas del siglo pasado, Crowley fue muy específico sobre lo antiguas que eran; Sam recibió más libros, Gabriel chocolates y cupones para una pastelería, Anathema otro tantos de libros y Pulsifer lo que parecía un kit de cacería para principiantes.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la navidad, el frío había desaparecido de su hogar mientras sus risas y las charlas se alzaban por las paredes.

Crowley los miraba con orgullo, sonriendo cuando Gabriel y Pulsifer se quejaban del hecho que Anathema y Sam hacían trampa de alguna manera desconocida, escuchaba las risas de Jack y Adán por el lugar mientras blandían las espadas de juguete haciendo que Crowley se preguntara si habría una posibilidad de cambiarlas por espadas reales sin que Azirafel le asesinara en el proceso.

—A Jack parece gustarle Perro—señaló Dean mientras Cass se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho charlando distraídamente con su padre ángel.

—Deberíamos darle uno—murmuró Cass somnoliento, arrullado por la paz del momento sin llegar a sentir sueño.

—No vamos a meter un perro al búnker—sentenció Dean haciendo que Azirafel y Crowley se miraran de manera culpable.

— ¿Por qué no?—cuestionó el ángel de cabello blanco—Se veía muy espacioso.

—No tenemos un jardín, precisamente—declaró el cazador mirándolo—Y ni loco se sube al auto. Además, hay demasiadas cosas importantes como para que un perro ande correteando por el búnker.

—Podría ser uno pequeño como Perro—sugirió Castiel mirando al pequeño perrito que corría detrás de los chicos—No parece problemático.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso—sentenció Anathema señalándolos con un dedo mientras seguía jugando—Causa más problemas que el propio Adán.

Como si buscara confirmar aquello, Perro correteó cerca del árbol e hizo que se balanceara precariamente tirando un par de esferas que se redujeron a nada en el piso haciendo que Crowley regañara a Adán por no cuidar a su perro.

—Definitivamente no necesitamos un perro—decretó Dean.

Azirafel miró a manera de disculpa a Castiel antes de incorporarse y dirigirse al recibidor; Cass frunció el ceño, despidiéndose de la tranquilidad que tenían ese momento antes de incorporarse con lentitud, manteniendo el brazo de Dean en su entorno y mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Azirafel y luego donde se encontraba Crowley.

—Jack, hijo, ven—habló el demonio haciendo que el Nefilim de aparentes veintitantos años jugando como el crío de cuatro años que era—Dime, si pudieras tener un perro ¿cómo sería?—cuestionó el demonio haciendo que Jack se quitara el casco que usaba.

—Dean no quiere que tenga perros—informó el Nefilim aparentemente mayor.

—Pero ¿si pudieras?—insistió Crowley.

—Mmm, sería grande y feroz para que ayude con las cacerías—sentenció Jack con una sonrisa—Rápido y que también le guste jugar conmigo—Crowley sonrió ante eso mientras Dean le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y cómo le llamarías?

Jack lo pensó durante un momento mientras en la entrada Azirafel aparecía y Castiel le miraba antes de tensarse al ver el hellhound a su lado, aguardando, mostrando los colmillos mientras su entera atención estaba en Jack haciendo que Cass estuviera a nada de salir disparado del sillón para proteger al Nefilim, pero el guiño que le dio su padre le hizo controlarse.

—Lo llamaría Scooby—declaró Jack con una sonrisa—Y así seremos como en la caricatura de Scooby-Doo y la máquina del misterio.

Un ladrido estridente, feroz y que hizo que Pulsifer lanzara las cartas que tenía en las manos al aire resonó por el pequeño apartamento haciendo que todos miraran en dirección a Azirafel; a su lado había un perro enorme, casi llegaba a la cintura de Azirafel y Dean tenía medio que en dos patas fuera del tamaño de Sam; era negro y mostraba unos colmillos enormes, sin duda se parecía a Scooby, hasta tenía alrededor de su cuello un collar azul con la placa como el de la caricatura.

— ¿Es para mí?—cuestionó Jack con entusiasmo.

Dean gritó “no” al momento en que Crowley y Azirafel gritaban entusiasmados “sí.”

— ¡Scooby!—gritó Jack arrojando la espada al suelo.

El perro pareció reaccionar al instante corriendo el corto tramo hacia el Nefilim. Saltó a través del grupo que estaba jugando ganándose un grito de susto mientras Sam se hacía un ovillo y Gabriel tuvo el impulso de cubrirlos con sus alas. Dean subió de un salto los pies al sillón mientras Castiel el imitaba en el momento en que aquel enorme perro llegaba a Jack y se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras luciendo tan alto como el Nefilim.

De pronto dejo de parecer aterrador y sólo se convirtió en una masa babosa que lamía el rostro de Jack y movía la cola con entusiasmo, ladrando de manera juguetona cuando el chico le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

—No, no, no—Dean negó en rotundo mirando a Crowley—No lo llevaremos a Kansas con nosotros. ¡Es enorme! No hay donde meterlo.

—Todo anticristo debe tener su hellhound—informó el ángel volviendo a sentarse junto a Crowley—Perro es el de Adán, se adapta a los deseos del anticristo.

— ¿Y Jack no pudo desear un chihuahua?—gruñó Gabriel luciendo el cabello despeinado mientras miraba el enorme perro—Dean no dejará que entre al auto.

—Con trabajos dejo que entre Gabriel—asintió el cazador mirando a Crowley—Haz que sea como Perro.

—Son los deseos de Jack, él sólo obedece a Jack—declaró el demonio con una sonrisa—Es su regalo de navidad, ¿vas a quitarle eso?

Dean sentía que estaba ante una broma de mal gusto de parte de sus suegros, Castiel también estaba considerándolo, pero antes de poder iniciar una auténtica discusión respecto a las razones por las que el perro no podía irse con ellos Jack le dijo a Scooby que fuera con Cass y el perro, entusiasmado, se dejó caer contra ellos como si de un caballo se tratara haciendo que Cass y Dean gritaran antes de que el sillón se balanceara precariamente y cayera hacia atrás.

La risa de Crowley fue la que más resonó en la estancia, riendo hasta quedar sin aliento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y veía los pies de Dean sacudirse en el aire y escuchaba los gritos de Castiel pidiéndole a Scooby que dejara de babearlo. Se rió tanto que pronto todos estuvieron riendo menos los afectados.

En la punta del árbol, ahí donde usualmente se encontraba un ángel o una estrella, se encontraba una pequeña fotografía instantánea donde todos los miembros de aquella velada sonreían a la cámara usando suéteres ridículos, Sam y Pulsifer tenían cuernos de renos y Azirafel y Crowley gorros navideños. La habían tomado antes de abrir los regalos y Anathema sentenció que, si no se decidían entre ángel o estrella entonces pondrían ambos.

Esa pequeña foto se mantendría con ellos durante el fin de los tiempos y Crowley no volvería a amargarse por la navidad porque gracias a ella su hijo volvió y le demostró que tenía una gran familia dispuesta a todo por él.

Fue esa navidad donde Crowley entendió que, si llegaba a faltar Azirafel, nunca estaría solo y si llegaba a olvidarlo siempre iba a estar esa foto que decoró la punta del árbol navideño perfecto, ese que representaba a su familia.

¿Sería muy precipitado hacer planes para año nuevo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo estoy enferma y no tengo ni un gramo de espíritu navideño pero espero que ustedes disfruten las fiestas (todo lo que las medidas de salubridad les permitan) y beban mucho, coman mucho y esas cosas que se hacen hoy 
> 
> Los tqm! Felix navidaaaad ♡


	7. Otro Año Nuevo.

> "Eres tú, todo es por ti, cada cosa que hago, te lo digo todo el tiempo. El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo (...) Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos; sólo vale la pena vivir si ése alguien te está amando...cariño, ahora lo haces"- _Videogames_ , Lana del Rey.

...

_Aquella era una navidad demasiado fría, la nieve caía cubriéndolo todo de blanco, haciendo parecer aquel paraje una película blanco y negro donde monstruos acechaban en la oscuridad; lejos de la población de una tranquila Escocia, casi llegando a las montañas, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que daba la sensación de estar abandonada, se encontraba demasiado al norte recibiendo directo las ventiscas nevadas haciendo que nadie quisiera vivir en ella._

_No obstante en aquel momento se encontraba habitada, una hilera de humo que se volvía borrosa debido a los ventarrones emanaba desde la chimenea, las ventanas estaban iluminadas por luces amarillas y a pesar del viento rugiendo con furia amenazando con arrancar de tajo aquella pequeña cabaña se escuchó la risa de una niña, demasiado infantil y alegre, reía sin control haciendo que su risa la acarreara el viento y se la llevara lejos._

_Dentro de aquella cabaña se encontraba un hombre corriendo detrás de una pequeña niña rubia que se alzaba las faldas del vestido e intentaba escapar de él; el hombre vestía de negro de pies a cabeza pero en esa ocasión sus ojos no estaban ocultos mostrándose amarillentos y reptiles, casi terroríficos pero la niña no huía por temor._

_Viendo la escena se encontraba otro hombre que vestía de colores claros, su cabello era casi tan blanco como la nieve de afuera sólo que con algunos destellos dorados, los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras les pedía que no fueran a tirar el árbol de navidad._

_La niña iba descalza, su cabello era largo y dorado mientras sus rozos revoloteaban a su espalda en su carrera como un halo. Había aprendido a ocultar sus alas pero los adultos sabían que estaban ahí, en especial cuando escuchaban el revoloteo de emoción que hacían cuando el hombre de negro, Crowley, intentaba sujetarla._

_Era un recipiente que nadie iba a extrañar, o eso les dijo Castiel, la niña, cuando lo vieron aparecer con tan pequeño recipiente, regañándolo ya que la última vez era un hombre pelirrojo y no podía estar cambiando de recipiente._

_Azirafel, el de blanco, sonrió cuando Castiel desapareció y apareció en el piso superior de la cabaña haciendo que Crowley gruñera._

_—Eso es hacer trampa, Castiel—riñó su padre severamente—Ven aquí, jovencita._

_—Ven por mí—retó la pequeña enseñándole la lengua._

_Azirafel negó viendo como su esposo se comenzaba a llenar de escamas antes de dejar en su lugar a una enorme serpiente negra de ojos amarillentos que mostraba los colmillos de manera amenazante. Sabía que Castiel adoraba que hiciera eso y era razón suficiente para que Crowley accediera a esa forma, no había nada en el mundo que ellos no hicieran por aquel ángel._

_—Yo creo que es momento de abrir los regalos—anunció Azirafel cuando vio a Crowley arrastrarse hacia las escaleras—Andando._

_Castiel aplaudió con emoción apareciendo justo en frente del árbol de navidad, dejándose caer de manera atolondrada en el piso y tomando uno de los obsequios que se encontraban ahí sabiendo que todos eran para ella._

_Crowley siseó regresando a donde Azirafel lo esperaba, ambos sentándose en un sofá algo viejo pero que prometía soportar un poco más. Crowley se convirtió en humano y abrazó a Azirafel mientras encontraban la sonrisa de Castiel al abrir su nuevo regalo encontrando una espada ángel hecha de una estrella moribunda._

_—Espero que cuides eso más que tu padre y la espada en llamas—murmuró el demonio haciendo que Azirafel le mirara con molestia._

_—Oh, deja eso ya, Crowley, han pasado siglos._

_Castiel rió, divertida por la forma en la que ellos discutían, peguntándose si en algún momento tendría algo así con alguien. En el cielo al que lo encomendaron sus padres no hacían ese tipo de cosas, las tenían prohibidas, haciendo que Naomi y Zacarías le regañaran siempre que dudaba al ejecutar una orden alegando que un ángel no podía permitirse ese tipo de flaquezas._

_Hizo un pequeño mohín antes de seguir concentrándose en sus regalos. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus padres provocando que se miraran preocupados._

_— ¿Ocurre algo, Cassie?—cuestionó Azirafel con preocupación._

_Castiel sacudió la cabeza teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, buscando con desesperación el juguete de un pequeño ángel que siempre llevaba consigo sin importar las circunstancias, sintiendo un extraño apego por él desde que Azirafel se lo dio cuando usaba el recipiente de una esbelta castaña allá por la edad media._

_— ¿Qué pasa, polluelo?—preguntó Crowley con preocupación—Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa._

_—Ellos dicen que no puedo seguir bajando—sollozó Castiel sin lágrimas abrazando con fuerza aquel pequeño ángel—Que un ángel no puede permitirse sentimentalismos porque lo hace un soldado débil y que si sigo haciéndolo van a castigarme—Zira y Crowley se miraron alarmados ante eso—Tengo miedo._

_Zira, con el corazón en un puño, se incorporó lo suficiente tomando a Castiel en brazos y llevándolo de vuelta al sofá, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras la niña se removía entre ambos hasta que pudieron abrazarla con fuerza, consolando el miedo que tenía de verse alejada del mundo que conocía. Peinó su cabello meciéndola mientras Crowley los abrazaba a ambos y los colocaba en su regazo dispuesto a protegerlos._

_—Oh, mi pequeño ángel—sollozó Azirafel abrazando con fuerza a Castiel—Ni el cielo ni el infierno podrá cambiar lo que eres, Castiel, y eres nuestro ángel sin importar lo que ellos digan—besó su frente mientras Crowley le besaba el cabello—Nada malo pasará._

_Crowley no habló, se dedicó a abrazar a los dos ángeles que amaba más que a nada sobre todo el universo preguntándose si su mera existencia no traía consecuencias en ellos, después de todo Azirafel solía ser repudiado por otros ángeles debido a su aroma y ahora Castiel sufría las consecuencias de haber nacido de su amor. Antes no se habría preocupado pero Gabriel no estaba, se había ido dejando atrás a Castiel, dejándolo desprotegido y desamparado._

_Cassie tenía miedo de volver al celo al cual lo encomendaron y no volver, siempre se mantuvo bajo el ala protectora de Gabriel pero desde su ausencia Castiel se encontraba solo, sin saber qué hacer, sin lograr defenderse porque para todo era desobediencia, aún si Castiel se atrevía a preguntar sobre el clima antes de bajar a una misión le reñían por impertinencia._

_—Pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti—prometió Azirafel con el fervor de un ángel jurando lealtad a Dios—Ellos podrán ser tus hermanos de armas, cariño, pero nosotros somos tu familia y eso nadie lo va a cambiar._

_Cuando Castiel se fue después de navidad olvidó ese pequeño ángel que siempre caraba a todos lados, Crowley arrugó la nariz diciendo que era horrible mientras Azirafel le decía que tenían que guardarlo para cuando volvieran a verlo ya que Castiel amaba a aquel juguete._

_Ninguno se hubiera imagino que aquella sería la última vez que verían a su hijo en mucho tiempo, no había manera que se enteraran de Naomi programando a Castiel de esa horrible forma donde lo convertía más en una marioneta que en un ser que piensa por sí mismo encerrando en lo más profundo de Castiel el recuerdo de esa fría navidad en Escocia._

_Crowley y Azirafel le esperaron._

_Y volvieron a esperar._

_Y siguieron esperando por su hijo sabiendo que volvería, en algún momento volvería y ellos podrían regresarle ese pequeño ángel de juguete que había olvidado en navidad._

_…_

La nieve caía a su alrededor con ventarrones algo bruscos, se apiñaban unos con otros en un intento de mantener el calor, el aliento se les escapaba en nubes de vapor a través de los labios pero estaban decididos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sin importar el costo.

Iban abrigados de pies a cabeza, al menos la gran mayoría de los que conformaban aquella familia ya que los ángeles no sentían tanto el frío. Scooby y Perro correteaban por toda la azotea siendo seguidos por Adán y Jack, sorprendidos de que no se pelearan entre ellos y disfrutando de la nieve.

Anathema intentaba no tropezar con el hielo mientras mantenía sujeto de una mano a Pulsifer, ambos pareciendo más un ciervo recién nacido que nada, riéndose cuando se resbalaban o cuando uno casi se caía arrastrando al otro; detrás de ellos Gabriel y Sam hacían lo mismo, divertidos por la situación e intentando no caerse sobre la mullida, fría y húmeda nieve que decoraba la azotea.

Después venía Dean abrazado de Castiel, intentando encontrar calor en su compañía mientras sus dientes amenazaban con romperse unos con otros provocando que el ángel le mantuviera envuelto con sus alas.

Cerrando la marcha estaban Crowley y Azirafel, el primero usaba un gorro y una bufanda pues odiaba el frío, se mantenía pegado a su ángel sonriendo cuando éste le brindaba el calor sin tener que pedírselo, observando la nieve caer mientras la familia que habían formado jugaba en la azotea teniendo cuidado de no caerse, molestándose unos a otros, Crowley en específico se rió cuando Gabriel le lanzó una bola de nieve a Dean que impactó en su nuca haciendo que correteara detrás del arcángel que se escondió detrás de las faldas de Anathema.

Cuando los tres cayeron sobre la nieve el demonio no cabía de regocijo, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. A su lado, Azirafel se mantenía callado, abrazado a él mientras miraba a su hijo reñir a Dean y levantarlo, negando con la cabeza al verlo sonreír sabiendo que sin importar su comportamiento infantil Castiel le amaba más que nada.

—Haz estado muy callado—susurró Crowley contra su cabello haciéndolo suspirar— ¿Estás molesto o algo?

A Azirafel le tomó un momento contestar, tan solo viendo como todos reían frente a ellos, en especial Castiel, haciendo que esa risa llegara hasta lo profundo de ellos recordando la última vez que lo escuchó, sintiendo la añoranza al verlo de esa manera como en sus recuerdos, en los últimos que tenía, aferrándose a Crowley en un intento de llenar el vacío que amenazaba con tragarlo.

—No parece real—susurró Azirafel en el momento en que Jack gritaba que las campanadas estaban sonando—Ya sabes, que él volviera.

—Lo esperamos por mucho tiempo—asintió Crowley vigilando con ojo de halcón a Adán y Jack mirando por el borde hacia el reloj— ¿No estás contento?

Zira asintió mirando a Dean abrazar a Castiel, olvidando que el mundo existía mientras ambos se contemplaban, era uno de esos momentos donde cualquiera que los contemplara se sentía un intruso sabiendo que no debería de verlos, no debería de interrumpir ese momento donde se miraban como si se besaran más allá del cuerpo.

—He estado contigo cada año desde lo que parece el comienzo de mi existencia—susurró Azirafel sin dejar de ver al frente—Mucho antes de comenzar a contarlos siempre has estado tú, mucho antes de Castiel también…—Crowley le abrazó con fuerza—Y estarás más, mucho tiempo más. Y al ver a Castiel amándolo como te amo a ti…no podrán iniciar juntos un siglo ni duraran el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, sé que cuando lo pierda no será igual para él nunca más.

Crowley besó su coronilla comprendiendo el temor que afligía a su ángel; desde luego que él ya lo había pensado, era por eso que no se sentía cómodo con la relación de un ángel y un humano, y odiaba la idea de ver a su hijo de la misma manera en que él se sintió cuando pensó que había perdido a Azirafel.

Sin embargo, había aceptado que poco podía hacer para evitarlo salvo apoyar a su hijo de la misma manera en que ha estado haciendo desde que conocieron a los Winchester. Sabía que cuando Castiel perdiera a Dean le dolería como el infierno, no habría forma de consolarlo y Crowley esperaba estar para él como no estuvieron cuando más los necesitaba, esperaba poder tomarlo entre sus brazos de la misma manera en que Zira había hecho en su última navidad y recordarle que ellos siempre iban a estar para él.

_Nueve._

_Ocho._

_Siete._

—Él es fuerte como tú, Ángel—susurró Crowley apartándose lo suficiente para tomar el rostro de Zira con ambas manos—Sobrevivirá.

_Cinco._

_Cuatro._

—Lo sé pero eso no hará que deje de preocuparme.

—Entonces mejor piensa en tu presente, ya enfrentaremos el futuro cuando sea su momento.

_Dos._

_Uno._

—FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO—gritaron los dos nefilims alzando las manos al cielo al tiempo que miles de fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores pintaban el cielo.

Dean tomó el rostro de Castiel con fuerza y lo besó en cuanto las campanadas dejaron de sonar; Gabriel se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y tomó a Sam de la bufanda para poder besarlo. Sentados en el suelo Anathema y Pulsifer se besaron mientras el cielo era coloreado de rojo, verde y azul.

Zira miró esa escena un momento antes de contemplar a Crowley sintiéndose igual de enamorado de él como desde el momento en que lo conoció, quizá un poco más. Colocó su frente contra la del demonio suspirando, sonriendo mientras la tranquilidad que siempre sentía con él le envolvía sabiendo que pertenecía ahí, que no había cielo para él si no era el de los brazos de Crowley así como sabía que el infierno sería alejarlo de él.

Quizá era por eso que ser castigado nunca se sintió como una amenaza para él, el concepto de infierno y cielo nunca pareció significar lo mismo que para sus hermanos porque para Azirafel hace demasiado tiempo que había dejado de ser un lugar, se sintió más como algo abstracto, algo que no podía ver salvo sentir.

El cielo estaba ahí con Crowley y el infierno era el lugar que no lo tuviera a él y sabía que eso era por lo que Castiel dejó el cielo al que le encomendaron. Su cielo estaba ahí junto a Dean y Crowley y ellos, como ángeles, siempre le servirían.

—Gracias—susurró Azirafel sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestionó Crowley sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Azirafel quiso decirle que por amarlo, por mantenerse a su lado sin importar que eso los metiera en problemas, darle las gracias por haberle dado a Castiel, por esperarlo juntos hasta que el ángel que amaban volviera a casa; le daba las gracias por cuidarlo y siempre volver por él cuando se separaban, siempre buscando su bienestar; le agradecía por la vida que tenía, por todos esos siglos que habían estado juntos y por los que sabía que tendrían.

—Por todo—fue la respuesta corta.

Crowley sonrió inclinándose para besarlo, iniciando aquel año de la misma manera en que iniciaron desde que comenzó el tiempo. Juntos.

Jack estaba mirando la nieve caer y el cielo pintarse de colores, riendo emocionado mientras veía esas chispas salir de la nada y celebrar el inicio de un año. Adán y él se mantenían juntos mirando fijamente a lo lejos, Scooby se encontraba junto a Jack y Perro junto a Adán, mirando de la misma manera embalsemada los fuegos de colores.

—Es genial—asintió Jack sonriendo.

— ¿En la boda de tus padres habrá fuegos artificiales?—preguntó Adán mirándolo con interés.

—Podría convencer a Gabriel—murmuró pensativo el Nefilim rubio.

Habían subido a la azota a ver los fuegos artificiales en familia pero sólo Jack y Adán habían contemplado por completo el espectáculo de colores mientras detrás de ellos estaba el amor de algo más que una familia. Un amor que perduraría por lo siglos de los siglos.

Ellos pensarían que el siguiente año sería mejor pero ¿quién soy yo para desmentirlos? Estoy segura que ya se darían cuenta que las sorpresas aguardan a cada vuelta de la esquina. Quizá Crowley y Azirafel pudieran darse cuenta a tiempo pero en ese momento no había nada más importante que el hecho de su hijo volviendo a ellos para quedarse.

Eso y el pequeño ángel de juguete escondido en una de las gabardinas que le habían obsequiado a Castiel.

Habían esperado.

Y volvieron a esperar.

Y sabían que esperarían cien años más si con eso Castiel volvía a ellos esa navidad.

Después de todo, Crowley ya no sentía que fuera horrible celebrarla pero, claro, seguiría quejándose para, ya saben, no perder la costumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí quiero darles gracias! Si bien no tengo mucho amor por la navidad hice lo que pude con lo que tenía, les recuerdo que ésta historia la empecé la navidad del año pasado y la vine terminando en junio jsjsjs
> 
> Tiene otra parte que aún no he escrito, que vendría siendo la boda, pero no sé cuándo la tendré así que técnicamente será sorpresa pero bueno, Gracias por leer!! espero que hayan disfrutado la travesía, los tqm ♡ FELICES FIESTAS ♡


End file.
